Take the House out of Hell House
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Richardson, Texas. Home of ghosts and cheap thrills, but not the good kinds. Dean said if Mordechai could ever leave the house, they would just have to come back. Now Mordechai is worse than ever! BUT things aren't ALWAYS what they seem. Hurt!Boys Angst
1. The Thing That Should Not Be

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the boys, not the car, not this episode, NOTHING!_

**A/N**: Welcome to my official 10th story. I must say I am proud to have stuck with it this far and my abilities are getting better, but I still need your wonderful reviews to see where I still need to improve. I accept all criticism and flame on any of my stories. And now without further adieu, I would like to present...

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 1** - The Thing That Should Not Be

Sam hit his brother's shoulder playfully as Dean let out another stupid joke pertaining to Sam's height. They had been walking through a forest from a hunt, when Sam had received a call from a telemarketer. He was in the process of shutting his phone off when he nearly ran into a tree, but he scratched up his face with a branch pretty bad.

"The branch won, dude," commented Dean as he examined his little brother's face. He flicked his brother's cheek, dislodging a pinecone flake from a wound, before nodding.

Sam flinched and rubbed his cheek where a huge spiked pinecone had whacked him in the face.

They continued to stroll through the brightly-lit forest at noon. Dean walked a little ahead of Sam just in case. Sam gave his whole attention on the surroundings, not giving into distractions, not wanting to be interrupted by a tree in his face.

After only another ten minutes through the quiet forest, Dean and Sam jump over a worn barbed wired fence and exit the woods for good. They see the Impala no more than a 100 feel away, on the side of an unused dirt road, right where they had left it.

Dean sighed deeply as he threw his weapon bag in the back seat and climbed into the driver's side. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and started the strong engine. It settles into a gentle hum. "Come on, baby." And with that, Dean pressed the gas and they started off.

---

It was an hour drive back to the hotel, and Dean had consented to being the good brother for a little while as Sam fell into a deep sleep. He kept the music low with nothing good on the radio.

The boys cleaned up, each of them displaying their own set of scratches from the nasty campsite poltergeist. After a few painful stitches, they were packed and headed out to the next town a little more than six hours away.

No more than one hour into the drive, Sam was half-asleep half-awake when there was a quiet, subtle beeping coming from the back seat. Dean listened and attempted to dig into his bag, but gave up and hit Sam on his chest fully awakening him. Sam jumped with a start and before he even asked he too heard the ringing. He wrinkled his brow and dug into his own bag, seeming to know exactly what he was looking for. After a few moments of digging he retrieved his laptop.

He opened up the lids and an alert box appeared. Written on it was "New message".

Dean glanced at the blue screen, with the white alert box. "Who's it from?" he asked questioningly.

"Not many people know about this email." Sam clicks on the "Open Message" button, and an email is displayed... from Bobby. "Hmm, Bobby."

"Bobby? Why is he sending you en email?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is in an area with no cell-reception." Sam's eyes scan over the email. "He's found a hunt for us... Looks like he can't find anyone else to take it..."

"So, he wants us to do it."

"Yea... and it looks like we're close! Richardson, Texas."

Dean sighs deeply. I just wanted to find another hotel and sleep for a while. We have been hunting non-stop. I think we need a break."

There was a pause, and then Sam says with some surprise, "I think we need to take this one."

"Yea? Does he want to prove to me that the Easter Bunny _is_ real?" Dean chuckled.

Sam shot his brother a reproachful look, then says, "No, it's Mordechai."

"Mordechai? Who or is a Mordechai? That's got to be Latin for Easter Bunny!" Dean wittingly remarks.

Sam sighs and continues to read the details of the emails.

Dean glanced over at the open laptop and his eyes happen upon a highlighted word: After a couple more glances Dean reads the full sentence pertaining to the website. It said, 'It's a crappy website, but their information seems to be spot on.' Dean then exclaims, "Crap! Mordechai? Mordechai Merdock?" When he received a nod from Sam, he swore.

"I told you burning the house down wasn't a good idea."

Dean's eyes are wide as he says, "You didn't say anything. You just kind of huffed at me, and well, predicted that we might have to go back."

Sam shrugs as he clicks through the email. "Close enough."

Dean sighs then asks, "So, what is it this time? The HellHound guys didn't have enough fun last time, they had to make him invincible and able to go anywhere?!"

Sam gives no response.

"I guess we'll take it," Dean replies after a few moments.

Sam's head whips around to face him brother. "You guess? Dean, this was our mess... our hunt and we didn't finish it! More people are dead because we didn't finish the Tulpa! So, 'I guess' is not really the best answer here!"

Dean had no comeback, feeling those people's deaths as a weight on _his_ shoulders.

There was silence in the car for a few more minutes when a Metallica song began to play on the radio: _The Thing That Should Not Be_

_'Messenger of Fear in sight  
Dark deception kills the light _

_Hybrid children watch the sea  
Pray for Father, roaming free_

_Fearless Wretch  
Insanity  
He watches  
lurking beneath the sea  
Great Old One  
Forbidden site  
He searches  
Hunter of the Shadows is rising'_

Dean listened to the lyrics, letting them invade his mind and take over his thoughts. Hearing 'Hunter of the Shadows' Dean remarks, "OK then, let's hunt this son of a bitch."

The Impala raced down the lost highway, filling with the dark lyrics of the song:

_'Immortal  
in madness You dwell _

_Crawling Chaos, underground  
Cult has summoned, twisted sound_

_Out from ruins once possessed  
fallen city, living death_

_Fearless Wretch  
Insanity  
He watches  
lurking beneath the sea  
Great Old One  
Forbidden site  
He searches  
Hunter of the Shadows is rising_

_Immortal  
in madness You dwell_

_Not dead which eternal lie  
Stranger eons Death may die  
Drain you of your sanity  
Face The Thing That Should Not Be_

_Fearless Wretch  
Insanity  
He watches  
lurking beneath the sea  
Great Old One  
Forbidden site  
He searches  
Hunter of the Shadows is rising'_

TBC...

* * *

**A/N**: Well, how was my first chapter? It's short I know, but it will get longer next chapter, and I really need some response on this one. It took a lot of motivation to write it. So, click that button and write some words. Love you all! 


	2. And Justice for All

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kripke, I promise I'm not trying to steal the boys from you. Just would like to borrow them for a little while..._

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter, a little boring though it may seem, I can promise Chapter Three will be very exciting. I was so unsure about this story, but I really wanted to bring back the HellHound boys and Mordechai. We have to finish him! So here we go with chapter two...

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 2** - And Justice for All

The boys pulled into Richardson, Texas exactly 4 hours and 32 minutes later. Sam knew it precisely because after his rude awakening he could not seem to fall back asleep, partly because of the overly loud music, but Sam was also feeling part of the guilt for leaving Mordechai alive to kill another day.

Their first step was to find a decent motel. They needed a base to research and tend to wounds. Though not much research was needed. Sam and Dean already knew what to expect and even how to kill it, but the question was would the HellHound boys consent to changing their website for them after what happened before.

Next step was to find the HellHound boys. But so far that would be their most contending issue. They searched for the boys, but the website didn't seem to give away any direction as to where they might have gone; though it seemed it was being updated frequently with some pretty crazy crap. But that didn't help them track down the boys. They couldn't they find any trace of them... not in the paranormal investigator business or in the movie business. Who knew where they could be found?

"The last trace of them was just over two months ago. They were seen packing gear, and they told a neighbour that they were going to go on a camping trip. But the neighbour said that was suspicious when they drove off in the opposite direction of the local campsites," stated Sam as he sat in front of his laptop researching a small article from Liberty Grove, a few miles outside of Richardson.

"I hate the game of 'tag'," Dean scoffs.

Sam looks over at his brother who was unpacking a few of his clothes. "Wouldn't it be more of a game of 'hide-and-seek'?"

Dean shrugs. "We know where they are... were... a general area. Now we just need to catch up to them. Tag."

"Whatever."

After Dean took a short shower, giving his hair time to dry, they set out to the last place Ed and Harry were seen... Liberty Grove.

---

The boys drove into the quaint little town only a short distance from their motel. Liberty Grove had many old houses, all with white picket fences, perfect little gardens, and a busy little square. It was the perfect little town. But not the place where you would find... ghosts.

That thought was on both boys' minds. Why would Ed and Harry have moved here? What was so charming about this place that the boy decided to take up residence in a small house, living comfortably without anyone knowing about what they had seen? Seeing a real live ghost, one that could never die, was not something that someone just forgot all of a sudden. And most people would try and get as far away from the place where their lives had been officially ruined as possible. But these HellHound boys had moved to a town right beside Richardson, Texas... The next most troubling question was: what was so urgent that they would all of a sudden pack up and leave?

Sam and Dean pulled into Ed and Harry's previous pad, which was now occupied by an elderly couple. They were inside having a nice cup of tea that evening when the boys knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked an older lady. Her glasses were large, her hair was gray, and she had a distinct smell of cat litter.

"We are from the FBI ma'am. We are looking for the previous residents of this house. Would you happen to know where they went?" queried Sam, standing in front of his brother.

"No, I don't," she replied with a sweet old voice. "They just left. Left all their furniture and everything. We got the house for dirt cheap too!"

Sam's smile was an awkward one.

"Look sonny, I recommend you two just turn around and forget about looking for those two. I think they were involved in some weird stuff," remarked the old woman.

"How so?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We used to live right there..." the elderly lady pointed to a neat brown house right across the street. "...And we needed a change. That was the only reason we moved here after they left."

Dean hid a smirk behind Sam's back as he thought about how moving just across the street was a big change. Try going to a new state every other week!

But the old woman continued. "Every once in a while I would look out my window and see those two boys outside with a whole bunch of weird technology. They looked pretty alien to me. They had all those mini computers. You know the flat ones, small, portable?"

"Laptop." Dean states.

The old woman just waved her hand in his face, dismissing him and returning her attention back to Sam and says, "And they always acted a little funny. I used to walk by and hear then talk about ghosts! I mean have you ever heard such a thing. It's sad what young people are into these days."

Dean once again hid a smile.

She continued to explain, "They were a little bit weird in the head. Did I say that already? Anyway, I say you turn your backs and forget you were ever looking for them..."

The boys nodded their head to her, choosing not to say anything to the old-age woman. They turn around to leave, Sam yelling a small 'thanks' over his shoulder.

But as an after thought the woman yells after them, "Actually you guys should find them before they hurt someone or themselves. They need help. Maybe you could try asking the librarian at the local library. I used to see them in there all the time! Just go left here."

Sam nodded his head to her and yells, "Thanks!" The boys climb into the car and start it up. They pull out onto the road in the direction of the library.

Dean then speaks up. "Did she seem just a bit creepy to you?" He smiles.

Sam shakes his head. "She is just a lonely old woman with--"

"--With nothing better to do then stare out her window or 'happen' to walk by when our boys were out and about," interrupted Dean.

"She was sweet," Sam retorts.

"Yea, I think she was hitting on you."

But Sam said nothing in reply as the library came into view. Just like the rest of the town, it was an old style building with columns rising on either side of the huge doors. Stairs led up to the old oak doors and the chevron roof had a sign saying, "Liberty Library". It was brown and it really looked like it was built to last.

Sam decides to leave Dean in the car while he talks to the librarian inside. He returns only a few minutes later. He jumps into the car and Dean starts it up and asks, "Well?"

"Ehn, nothing we didn't already know. Two crazy guys coming in talking about ghosts."

Dean nods. "OK then, we can head over to the neighbour's house."

Sam turns his body slightly to face his brother. "Why didn't we go there in the first place?"

"I saw lights on in the HellHound boy's old house, so I thought maybe they were still in there, then I thought the library might be promising, but oh well. I was wrong, now we go to the neighbour's," Dean explains simply.

"Ok."

Metallicar rumbled into the neighbour's house. Donald Andrew. Dean stepped into the lead this time, and as he knocked on the man's door he looked next door and saw the only lady and her husband playing a game of scrabble on the deck. His sightseeing was interrupted as a bigger set man with a balding head and yellowish teeth opened the door. Dean stepped back as the screen opened.

Don was wearing a light blue striped shirt with beige shorts and on his feet were socks and sandals. Dean shook his head and said, "Hi, I'm John Ham and this is my partner Bonny Veldt. We're with the FBI, and we were wondering if you knew anything about your previous neighbours?"

The man didn't even hesitate as he remarks, "You mean that they were crazy. You always saw them around talking like they had seen a ghost. Like a real live ghost. Have you ever heard such a thing?"

"Huh, yea," was all Dean could say.

Donald then continues, "I was pretty happy when they left. I could sleep well that very next night."

Dean asks, "And do you know which way they went?"

"They left town out the West exit. They said they were going camping, but the camping sites are east. They were up to something."

Then from inside the small brown house a old woman's voice shouts out, "Donald, who is it?"

Don turned around and yelled back, "Just someguys looking for those people who used to live next to us."

"Well about time," the woman shouts disgustedly. "Tookthem long enough."

"Yes mom," Donald said rather embarrassingly. "Anyway, you guys should check out that way. They left a couple months ago, and I haven't seen them since, but I don't think they went far. Call it an instinct."

Dean smirks, giving the man an approving smile, then tells him, "Thanks for the information."

"Just make sure you get them!" He nods his head vigorously.

"We will sir. Thanks again." Dean and Sam then turns and leave, just missing another remark his mom shouted to the 50 some man.

In the car, Dean glances at Sam and says, "Don't say he was cute too..."

Sam sent his brother a stern glare, the snaps, "Just drive. Back to Richardson and we can check out the HellHouse again."

"Well, yes sir!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: It's longer than last chapter like I promised, but I know it was kind of boring. It was the 'gathering information' chapter. Next one will be filled with all kinds of excitement, and we may meet some old friends. Please leave me some reviews. 


	3. Where the Wild Things Are

_Disclaimer: Own nothing, own nothing, own nothing... Don't blame me for what may happen to out favourite boys!_

I don't know why, but my computer is being stupid and for some reason I am not able to access my documents. I keep getting an error. So I am posting this chapter and my TwoShot from someone else's computer, which will be the only way I can type or post anything, so I will not be able to tell you when my next chapter will be out! Probably as soon as I fix my computer... It may take a couple weeks, so you will have to bear with me... Thanks all... Anywho...

**A/N**: I'm glad you took Chapter Two so well. I figured it was boring, but you were all good sports. Thanks for the reviews. And now onto Chapter Three...

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 3** - Where the Wild Things Are

It wasn't long before they were back in Richardson, Texas and back at the motel. Dean was packing the trunk with various weapons outside, while Sam was checking another email from Bobby, which simply said, "Glad you guys would do it. I asked a few others, but they were all busy. Couldn't do it myself. Check in when you're done. Bobby." Dean then stepped into the room and yelled over to Sam, "Come on, let's go."

Sam nods and hastily shut his computer down. Climbing into the car, the boys head off to the HellHouse.

They arrived there in only 15 minutes. The boys stare at the spot where the old HellHouse once stood. All that remained was a compacted pile of ash from when Dean had sent the thing up in smoke, leaving Mordechai to haunt thin air. But that was why the boys were back. Somebody let Mordechai loose and they were the ones that had to stop it.

There was no need to search the rubble, obviously. Nobody was going to think that Mordechai was hiding under the charred remains of his house and would pop out and say 'boo' to whomever happened to go searching for him. No. The boys were going to start with the surrounding forests.

And they couldn't believe it. They reached the outer edges of the woods and the very first thing they found was a trail! They figured that was as good a place as any to start their search. It was unlikely that they would find something on a clearly worn path, but if they kept their ears sharp they may catch something. At that point it was just beginning to get dark. The sun was only half-visible above the horizon and in the woods it was completely out of sight. It was a good sign when hunting. Bad sign when you still had no idea how to kill the thing you were hunting. They had no luck finding the HellHound boys before, having no idea which way they may have gone, so now they were in a dark forest with an invincible creature possibly stalking them.

It was about four hours into the search when Dean breaks the steady silence. "If my sense of direction is correct, we have gone through these woods twice and we should be at the beginning again."

"I think you're right. I can't see the path in the dark, but..." Sam's sentence was cut short when a flash of light caught the corner of his eye.

They had been stopped at a tall tree and now Dean turns to face his suddenly quieted brother. He knows better than to make noise when he obviously sees the look of concentration on another hunter's face, but for the life of him he doesn't know what caught his brother's attention so fast. He glanced around the pitch-black forest but was unable to see more than three feet in front of him, and that was with trained eyes.

Sam just stood there looking around in a 360-degree circle. He was sure he had seen a flash of light. He never doubted himself. A hunter couldn't afford doubt, but he couldn't see anything that would indicate any source of light. He blinked his eyes a few times and turned back to his brother, but for a smidge more security he gripped his gun a little tighter, reassuring himself of his safety.

Dean watched his brother snap out of his trance and felt it was safe to talk. "What?"

"I could have sworn I saw a flash of..." It seemed he wasn't allowed to get a full sentence out as the boys both clearly heard the snap of a twig. They turned off their flashlights and raised their guns, aiming them to Sam's right, in the general direction of the crunch.

Dean straightened his right hand and used it to signal for Sam to go right while he went left. Hopefully they could corner Mordechai and maybe get this over with, but with _still_ no way to kill him, it was highly unlikely. They stepped slowly and carefully around a very big Spruce tree, guns aimed straight. There were some muffled grunts from ahead of them. Dean once more signals, and they keep walking. They slow to almost a stop to get their bearings, then on Dean's signal they swing their bodies around the tree and into a strong stance and aim their guns at the object behind the tree. Lights flew on and shined in the boy's eyes, throwing their aim off. Using their arms to shield their eyes from the sudden light they quickly backed off, but didn't give up their stance.

Then a male voice cut through the sudden shouts of pain. "That's not him! That's not him! Hold on."

Dean attempted to look at the figures in black, squinting his eyes so as to not hurt them from the flashlight lights aimed at his face. All he could see were two shadowy figures looming over him, and one other standing over Sam whom was crouched on the ground. His first thoughts were cops, but soon it became apparent that it was someone more normal from the lack of cold metal around his wrists. Slowly standing up, Dean used his left hand to shield his eyes and in the shadows Dean saw it was a young woman hovering over Sam.

The male voice behind the flashlight speaks somewhat surprised. "You! You two!"

The flashlight was lowered to the ground and Dean caught his first glimpse of his opposition. Ed Zeddmore, Harry Spangler, and... Hot chick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean screamed at the startled Harry Spangler who had a shaky 9mm on him. Dean's own gun was lowered to his side, feeling no threat from the young group in front of him. The new, strange woman though still held a gun to his little brother and Dean took a strong offense to that. He strode past the two young ghost trackers and roughly pushed the young brunette away. The flashlight from Ed's helmet was taken off Sam, and Dean helped him up off the ground.

Harry stutters loudly as he tries to say, "How, you, no, but you, how did you find us?"

Once Sam was up, Dean took an unconscious stance in front of his brother then replies, "Well, you guys aren't the most silent people in the world! Now, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean's patience was so thin he was proud of how well he was restraining himself from punching the guys and leaving them all in the woods for scaring him half to death.

"We came back," responded Ed. "I mean, haven't you heard the deaths that have been happening in these woods?" he questioned.

"Yea, that's why we're here," Dean quickly retorts.

Harry walks forward in front of Ed, and then claims, "But you guys are these reason we were almost killed last time!"

Sam's eyes fly open, but before he can even say anything, his brother takes a step forward and corrects him. "We are the reason? You guys brought that thing to life. We saved your sorry..."

Dean's sentence was discontinued by a blatant grunt that came from just behind Ed Zeddmore. Then there was the clear sound of a branch falling from a tree... right beside them. Even through the darkness, all of them could make out the definite form on the one man whom each of them had been looking for. Well, less man and more monster... Mordechai.

He looked worse than ever. He was more mangled and disfigured and he walked with a distinct limp. His coveralls were ripped and filthy. He was way more a monster now than ever!

Just like last time, all Harry and Ed could do was scream. Their shrieks echoed off of nearby trees and as fast as the HellHound boys were here then they were gone, leaving behind Sam, Dean, and the young brunette.

Dean raised his gun and ran in front of the innocent woman and shot his full clip into Mordechai, but it did nothing to faze the... thing. Sam came forward and stood only half a step behind Dean and he too shot Mordechai full of iron rounds, but nothing. Dean was attempting to change clips when Mordechai lunged at them, using a brand new shining knife to slice right at the spot the hunters' heads had been no more than a second before when they had ducked. None of them stayed for round two. Taking off in the direction Harry and Ed had gone, the trio left Mordechai in the dust.

After a few minutes of running, Dean slowed down, checking behind him to make sure Mordechai was no longer following. Fleetly the young woman pulls out a razr phone and dialed. A m­ale voice came out after two rings. "Where are you?" the woman questioned Ed, through her short, raspy breaths.

Murmurs were heard, and the woman nods her head before hanging up and closing the phone.

"Come on. This way," the brunette directed, turning slightly left and leading the way. The boys could only follow. Then the young woman shouts over her shoulder, "By the way, my name's Angela Worth... Angie if you please."

It wasn't long before Dean and Sam were led into a small campsite. And Harry and Ed were only just setting up the tents.

Ed called over to Angie. "I figure we lay low here, and we keep moving tomorrow."

Dean lowered his head, a growl escaped his throat, and he raced forward toward Ed. He spun him around and latched onto the front of his shirt, lifting him a couple inches off the ground before slamming him into the nearest tree. "You idiot! Why the hell is that thing still alive now? We told you to shut down your site! We told you to let us kill him! But you need the kicks! You need to be famous! And now people are dying!"

Sam strode over to his brother's side, but making no move to help the distraught man being held up against the tree. Sam wore the same angered expression as Dean had. Ed had to gulp before answering. "Well, see, there's a slight problem..."

"What? What could possibly be the problem? One click! One click on your site and it's over and we can finish it!" screamed Dean.

Ed's voice came out shaky as he attempted to explain. "That's the problem..." Dean's stare was intense, burning holes right in his skull. He blinked and then continued. "Problem is, we don't control the site anymore. We can't stop it..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Well, we met a new character plus three familiar faces. How did you like my little twist at the end? I just couldn't make it the HellHounds boy's fault. More action to come next chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks all!


	4. Die, Die My Darling

_Disclaimer: Still, still, still own nothing, and proud to say I have not been sued. Don't start now!_

**A/N**: I know last chapter was a little cliffhanger, but I needed a little drama in this story and angst and whatnot. Thanks for the reviews on the last one. Here's a new one, contrary to not being able to go on my own computer. Here...

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 4** - Die, Die My Darling

Dean stumbled backwards for a moment and Sam had to stop him from hitting the ground. Speaking for Dean, Sam asked. "What the hell do you mean, you don't control the site anymore?"

Ed had fallen to the ground and now sat on the soft dirt on his butt. Harry came forward to help his friend and addressed Sam. "A couple months ago, someone hacked into out site and changed all out passwords and back doors. They completely locked us out."

"How?" was Sam's exasperated response.

"We went to Hollywood and were told out right that no one had called us and nobody had any interest in working with us," Harry replies sadly, calmly, almost suspiciously. "We still wanted the fame and the money and... well... So we went to some other companies to see what we could get. We went to Angie's company and were told that it was a possibility that we could make some games, but with our footage it just wasn't enough." Harry took a breath. "They said we needed more. We figured we could just come back, film a bit more now that Mordechai was out in the open, and we would get the opportunity no problem. That was when we discovered somebody had hacked into out site."

"How did you just let someone hack in?" came Dean's puzzled inquiry.

"We didn't let them, they just got in. We have no control over anything anymore. And this new person is making up all kinds of things. You saw the result." Harry wasn't really paying attention to Ed, still sitting on the ground, as he rubbed at his chest and neck.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. At first they had one way to kill Mordechai. Find the HellHounds boys and change the site a little, tweak it if you will, but now they are being told that their only weapon, a lousy website, has been hacked into and is now in the control of an oblivious fan. That was great! Just great! Dean didn't even have any words, but he was brought back to his surroundings from the faint click of a lighter from behind him. He swung his body around and found Angie on the ground trying to light a fire. "What makes you guys think that Mordechai isn't going to kill you in the middle of the night?" Dean asked angrily.

Angie answered, "He won't... Well, he hasn't yet."

Sam walked over to Angie and asked, "Why are you guys still here?"

"We told you. We needed better footage of Mordechai. We've got some good stuff, but I think we can get more."

"So, this is all a game, literally. You just want to make some movies and games out of this freak. You don't really care about these people." There was no way Dean was controlling his anger. These people were pushing him beyond his breaking point. He was so tempted to just walk away right now, leaving them all behind, but if Mordechai was anywhere around, he was probably dead the moment he left. That was assuming Angie is 100 percent right.

Nobody really answered Dean's statement. And that was fine. If any of them had said another word, one stupid little word, Dean probably would have knocked their teeth out. They all went to bed that night just a little annoyed. Two hunters angry, and three totally crazy nutcases just as crazy

Sam was the first one up that morning. He didn't really know what to do without Dean, so he restarted the fire and tried to find some food. Angie got up soon after Sam and handed him some bacon, eggs, and a frying pan. "We should leave soon," Angie stated.

With everyone woken up, they all ate a hasty breakfast, and packed up camp, much to the boy's surprise. They were given the answers, 'that way no one can come along and steal our stuff' or 'that way Mordechai can't track us'. Like the freak had a mind. He just had to appear where ever someone happened to be, but Sam and Dean kept quiet.

But the morning wasn't all peaceful. Walking along through the forest, following no particular trail, the five stopped suddenly when the distinct sound of a chainsaw ravaged from just ahead of them. The whole group pulled out their own gun and began to back away, but Harry almost barfed when a woman's scream echoed from ahead, sending chills down the hunter's spines. Dean and Sam instructed the group to stay put while they checked it out. It wasn't long before they found a ranger's body, according to the badge a few feet away, lying bloody and hacked to peaces.

They couldn't stare long as Mordechai appeared right in front of them, chainsaw raised above his head. He didn't hesitate as he sent it crashing to the forest floor. Each brother did a duck and roll escaping the teeth by mere inches.

Dean shot another clip into him and as expected it didn't even face the monster. The woman was dead, so Dean and Sam ran, grabbing the three ghost trackers and leaving the scene. Neither Sam nor Dean had any idea which direction they were headed. They needed to leave the forest and find the hacker. But they could be half way across the world for all they knew. The group reached a clearing and Sam yelled, "Plan B. Who has a laptop?"

"Sam, not really the time to be checking your email," panted Dean.

"We need to get out of this forest, but in the mean time I can try and hack back into the site," Sam replied in an obvious tone.

Harry handed over his blue laptop.

"Good. Now do you guys know which way is the way out?" Sam wondered.

"Uh, yea I think it's that way..." Ed replied pointing behind the boys, in the direction of Mordechai.

Dean scoffed. "Great. We'll have to go around. All the way around. That's to say Mordechai will let us out."

Angie replied to Dean's nervous comment. "He will. The boys and I have been in and out almost every week. How do you think we get out supplies?"

Sam steps forward and gestures objectively with his hand. "So, you mean, Mordechai is letting you guys out but is killing everyone else?" Sam's voice was laced with suspicion as his eyes wonder to the three ghost trackers in turn.

But they all just shrugged their shoulders. Then as a surprise to the hunters, Ed, Harry, and Angie all pull out mini cameras, as if people weren't really dying around them and that all they cared about was their stupid video game.

Dean's face showed just how disgusted he was; Sam was just in disbelief. The eldest hunter shook his head as he automatically took the lead, slowly making their way to the left of where that woman had just died. There was nothing they could do for her now. Not even call the cops. That would jeopardize the hunt and the boys couldn't do that.

It took them a full three hours to go effectively around the woman's body and Mordechai, and to finally reach the edge of the woods. They came out to the far left of the ashes of the house. There was no sight of Mordechai so nothing to film, which left the trio tracker team disappointed. You would think spending two months in their, they would have found something, anything worth filming...

The group did find a small cafe though, in Richardson to discuss things. "So, why haven't you guys died yet?" Sam asked quietly in the booth in the back of the cafe.

Harry replied stupidly, "Luck."

Dean huffed at that comment.

Sam looks back down at the laptop where he was still trying to decode passwords, but the HellHound boys were right. The back doors were locked and the passwords protected. And there were thousands of combinations to still try from hacking manually. The site had been updated last night, which would make sense since Mordechai's weapon of choice changed to something even more dangerous.

Dean looked at the screen of the laptop and asked Sam, "Could you just make a comment on something, a suggestion for people to believe in?"

"It doesn't really work that way. A suggestion in the forums are just that, a suggestion, speculations. Nobody believes them unless posted in an official way... I think I got something!" exclaimed Sam.

Everyone perked up, eyes becoming alight.

Sam then screamed in frustration, "Damn it! The firewall blocked me from hacking. It knows I'm doing it."

Harry gestured his hand to Angie and remarks, "Why not give Angie a try. She's great with computers."

Angie sank a little in her seat before hastily replying, "I've tried. I couldn't do it. I thought maybe Sam could, though."

Sam slowly shook him head. "Ok, well we should go back and set up our own patrol outside the woods, stop anyone else from going into the woods while I keep working on this decoding," suggested Sam.

Ed nervously replied. "Look we still need footage for our designer and producer. We need to get that."

"Would you forget about your damn movie thing!" screamed Dean. He was officially get sick of these boy's arrogance.

Surprisingly, Angie stood up for Dean, even though it was her company who needed all this evidence. "We can put it off for tonight."

"But Mordechai likes to come out at night! And we never seemed to get killed..." Ed stated.

Dean was thinking about how the boys knew that they never get killed when they were in the woods and everyone else did, but still they ran away from the monster. They needed the footage and they pursued it, but they always run and scream... just like when they all first met!

But Angie was the first to agree with Sam. "No, we can put it off. Let's just... just rest for tonight," she responded plainly.

So, it was about an hour later when the group found a hidden spot just at the edge of the forest to set up camp and then Sam and Dean checked around the border to see where they should guard the most. They were going to be taking shifts in twos. Dean was not too happy to be stuck with either HellHound boy at that point, but Angie elected to stay behind to watch camp, so Dean finally went with Ed and Sam went with Harry. They stayed relatively close to camp, but far enough around that they could see the edges of the forest and every once in a while catch a glimpse of each other.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. But the sharp sounds of scraping knives ripped through the night... right beside Sam! Sam dodged far enough for the two knives to avoid his vitals, but they landed firmly into his right leg. Sam fell and couldn't stop the scream that was released from his throat and reverberated off of the trees. Harry turned around and could only stare.

Mordechai was relentless on Sam as he was on the ground. His left knife swung as Sam attempted to raise himself, and it cut through his right arm. Sam fell back to the ground. But at that time Dean and Ed had been close and they had heard the shouts. Dean shot two full clips into the creature, but nothing happened. It's knives came down on Sam a third time. This time Sam was on his back and the knife was aimed right towards his heart!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: I couldn't help but leave another little cliffhanger, and without Dean around how will Sam make it this time? Nor could I just give all the fault to the HellHounds boys. They needed some respect, though they are pretty stupid. But I still hope you all enjoyied that chapter. Once again, I am on someone else's computer, and I still can't get on my own computer. Unfortunately I don't have chapter 5 written; I can't tell you when it will be posted next. But thanks everyone for reading this one. Review!


	5. Too Late, Too Late

_Disclaimer: I think you all know what I am going to say. I own nothing!_

**A/N**: Oh my god, our computer was having so many issues before. We couldn't believe it. And then something that trumped all others happened. We got a freakin' virus! So, we finally concluded that we needed to take this piece of... machinery... into a shop. So, we got it back. So far minimal problems, and I think I can finally get back into writing. Thanks everyone for your patience. Without further ado, here is chapter five... after that grueling cliffhanger...

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 5** - Too Late, Too Late

"Sam!" Dean shrieked as he ran at full force toward his vulnerable brother with Ed not far behind. The knife seemed to take forever as it came right for Sam's exposed heart. It was so close and Dean was still too far away to be of any help.

Dean could lose his brother again. He was about to lose him again. But he refused to accept it. Not after what he had done to save him. He needed Sam. And there he was, dying right in front of him all over again.

Then a gunshot rang through the air and Mordechai's knife was knocked away from Sam's heart and slipped smoothly into his left abdomen.

Harry was standing by Sam's head, a smoking gun in his hand. He had sent a brave shot at Mordechai. Fate seemed to have sent it straight at the knife and it was a bullseye. He was stunned into stillness. Sam still screamed as the knife glided into him and Dean did nothing to slow his run. Reaching Sam's side, Dean used the butt of his gun to send Mordechai flying away. He hit a near by tree. Dean assumed a protective stance over Sam. Mordechai stood back up but disappeared into thin air. Dean didn't even hesitate to fall to Sam's side and thoroughly examine his wounds.

Sam was bleeding badly. Blood soon covered Dean's hands. Dean growled at Harry as he yelled, "Get some help! Call 911!"

It took a couple seconds to register that someone was talking to him, but quickly Harry pulled out his phone and dialed 911. The operator picked up and the young HellHound quickly told them where they were. He then shouted a quick hurry to them as he closed the phone again. Ed joined his friend's side.

Dean held his hand hard over Sam's viciously bleeding wound. From examining it, Dean saw that when he had sent Mordechai flying the knife had not jarred as it exited Sam's body therefore causing no more visible damage. But he still hastily determined that this wound would leave a scar and would definitely hurt for a while. Right now though, Dean was more concerned with keeping Sam awake until the ambulance came to the rescue.

Sam could only groan at he struggled against the hands of unconsciousness. He didn't want to fall asleep at this time, but the temptation was so damned strong. Through blurry eyes Sam looked up at his brother's face. Dean's own eyes had tears threatening to come down, and that simple thought kept Sam awake.

It was a cold night and Dean had torn off his leather jacket and tucked it around Sam's shivering body. He then snapped at Ed to give Sam his jacket as well. Ed didn't hesitate to lend a hand as they all waited with abated breath for help to arrive.

It seemed to take an eternity, but soon sirens were heard in the distance, moving ever closer. By that time, after a call from Ed, Angie had joined them. They were all nervous for the young hunter, but then the ambulance pulled up to a screeching halt. Emergency workers rushed forward to help Sam. Dean was extremely reluctant to leave Sam's side. But after a promised to be able to ride in the ambulance, he stepped back a foot or two to let the men in white jackets check Sam over, determine what could be done, and got him strapped up and into the large vehicle. Dean rapidly climbed in with them, and they were off to the hospital.

Ed, Harry, and Angie were all left behind to answer questions from the police. They were surrounded by men of the law and bombarded with questions like: "What happened? Why are you here? Don't you realize the dangers?" And their personal favourite: "Don't you know there's a murderer out there?"

Harry almost laughed when he heard that one. There was more than a murderer out there. What was out there wasn't even human. Stupid humans...

Finally gaining the police officers attention, Angie sternly demanded that they be taken to the hospital before they answered any questions. One officer, the deputy on charge that night, looked reluctant at leaving the questions unanswered, but after a quick glance at Angie's grief-stricken face he agreed. They were all escorted to the back of a cop car and taken to the hospital.

... ... ...

It was a few hours later when Dean and the ghost gang finally received news on Sam's condition. A young African-American doctor approached the group and Dean fervently asked him about his brother.

"Please, calm down, Mr. Pollock," the young doctor, Dr. Sidell, nervously asked as Dean got right up in his face. He didn't want to delay the news from the determined man, so Dr. Sidell reports, "You brother is fine."

Dean releases his breath, sighing deeply. But he wanted to know more.

The doctor continued. "The knife went in smoothly, leaving very little skin and muscle damage. But it did nick the bottom of his liver. That's what required the most attention. Thank goodness for cold nights though, for your brother's body temperature dropped, actually slowing everything down. He had to get a surgery to repair the liver, and while we were in there we cleaned everything up, but we got everything working again. With a little bit of caution your brother will be fine and should be left with the faintest of scar."

Dean was smiling by time the doctor had finished. Dean didn't hesitate to ask, "Can I go see him?"

The doctor nodded, also smiling. He signaled a nurse over to guide Dean to Sam's room, while the rest went to find their own hotel room for the night, by Angie's suggestion.

The nurse explained that Sam would be sleeping from the anesthetics and that he would be unresponsive for the rest of the night. But by that time it was almost 5 AM, so morning wasn't far off. Dean could wait.

It had been a long night/morning for everyone, and by the time Sam had woken up 4 hours later, 9 AM, Dean was fast asleep, his head resting on his brother's upper arm, left hand clutching Sam's own hand. Sam could feel the pressure and groggily opened his eyes. They snapped shut though as white sunlight shone through the blind's slits. Dean felt his brother flinch and he began to stir.

Sam tried again to open his eyes. Dean fully awoke and watched intently as his brother struggled with his surroundings. When he noticed that Sam still couldn't open his eyes, Dean stood up to twist the blinds. Gratefully, Sam finally opened his eyes. He was greeted with Dean grinning foolishly to him.

Dean went back to sit in his chair and earnestly asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Man, what happened?"

Dean's brow furrowed, worried that his brother didn't know what happened. "What do you remember," Dean questions nervously.

Sam blinked his eyes a few times, attempting to clear his foggy mind. He then replied, "Mordechai appeared right behind me. I didn't even know what his me until..." Sam sentence trailed off as his left hand unconsciously went to his right side, his hand pressed firmly over his bandaged wound. "I guess he missed?" Sam queried.

Dean happily smiled. "Yea, Harry sent a lucky shot at Mordechai. He went right at the knife and went into your abdomen."

"Am I going..."

"You're going to be fine," briskly replied. Then to answer his brother's nervous look he proceeded to explain. "The doctor said the knife only just nicked your liver. They were able to repair it and clean you up. Without must jarring, there will barely even be a scar."

Sam nodded. "So when can I get out of here?"

Barely having enough time to finish his sentence, Dean remarks, "You aren't going anywhere. You almost died last night and you need time to heal."

"Yea and Mordechai will have free range to kill more innocent people!" Sam snapped angrily.

"Sam...!"

But Dean was cut off as Dr. Sidell walked into the room at that very moment. "How are you feeling Sam?"

Sam ignored his brother's gaze and replied, "I feel fine."

"Are you uncomfortable anywhere? Any pains?"

Shaking his head, the doctor wrote something in the chart. "Well it would seem that the surgery was completely successful. If you are still feeling alright, I can discharge you in a few days tops!"

Sam triumphantly smiled at Dean, who just looked worried as he nodded and watched the doctor leave. "So, I guess..." Sam began.

"Yea, yea," Dean cooed, admitting Sam is all right. "But not tonight. Deal?"

Sam idly ran his thumb over his wound, and reassuringly replies, "Deal."

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what did you think? I am really really sorry for the long wait. Still more problems with the computer, but I will TRY to write some more. Next chapter more action!

And did any of you watch Ghostfacers? Wasn't it totally lame in the funniest of ways? Just like the Supernatural team to come up with something like that. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Some Kind of Monster

_Disclaimer: I think you all know what I am going to say. I own nothing!_

**A/N**: I made good time with this chapter. Last chapter was a filler. A breather chapter if you will, after that traumatic experience with Sammy! Glad you all enjoyed it. On a more present note, I was able to write this chapter quickly enough and get it onto this computer without MUCH trouble, so there may or may not be more problems on my computer. One can only hope though. But for now I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 6** - Some Kind of Monster

True to his deal, Sam had stayed in the hospital for a full 24 hours before he adamantly insisted he was fit enough to get back into the fight. So it was not too long later when Sam, Dean, Harry, Ed, and Angie arrived back at the edge of the forest.

Dean could not help but ask for the one thousandth time that morning, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Sam forcefully replied, "I'm fine," and followed Harry back into the forest.

Dean was only a step or so behind his brother, not willing to let him so far out of his sight again.

Sam was soon limping slightly. He was doped up on painkillers, but he could still feel a twinge of pain when his left leg hit the ground. Trying to hide the flinches from his brother, Sam didn't want Dean to worry and drag him back to the hospital. He, like any good hunter, didn't like to sit on the sidelines while others fought... especially when one of those others was his brother. So, as much as Dean thought he had Sam's back, Sam also was not about to let Dean get hurt on this one, mostly because Dean still felt slight guilt for leaving the Tulpa alive. The brother's always needed to be there for each other, to keep the other from getting himself killed.

Now, the group trekked through the woods. Angie was in the process of charging her laptop battery for it had died at the hospital just when Dean had insisted on finding a way to kill the monster. It was a weird coincidenct that left Dean with disappointment and Angie with a dead computer. It would be a while before they would be able to use it again.

Neither Dean nor Sam had any idea of where they were going, but Ed and Harry led the way through the forest quite confidently, and it was within the hour when they reached a clearing.

"What's this?" queried Dean intently.

"Some place to set up a camp," Ed shruggingly replied.

Dean and Sam looked carefully around the clearing. It was no more than 20 yards long. The grass was growing thick and green here, and with the sun shining through the canopy, the place looked quite appealing. Dean was willing to keep going, but the HellHounds were determined to stop here. Beside, Dean could see Sam limping more and more as they went along. He wanted to check Sam's wound over to make sure that he hadn't pulled any of his 20 some stitches. He also didn't want his stubborn little brother to stress himself out.

Sam sat himself down carefully on a nearby rock where Dean kneeled in front of him. After much protest, Sam consented to leaning back against a tree and letting Dean examine his wound, though deeply he appreciated it. It was soon confirmed that Sam was all right, just a bit stressed and tired, so after another pain killer, Dean left Sam to relax.

"OK, so what are we doing here?" Dean walked quickly up to where Angie and Harry were setting up a small campsite. "No protection, no way to stop Mordechai, and we're stopping."

Ed walked away from examining the suroundings. "I have no idea. Harry and Angie always insist on this spot," he replied rather irritatingly. Dean shared his feelings, for once.

With nothing that he could say to persuade Harry and Angie to keep moving for the day, Dean had no choice but to sit with Sam on the overly large rock and watch the sun pass over the sky and finally fall behind the horizon, leaving them all once more in solid darkness. Because of the painkillers, Sam had slept most of that day, but Dean insisted that he stay awake for the night. Dean was to be sure that he nor his brother would fall asleep here again when there was a supernatural monster out their prowling the woods right now.

Two o'clock, three o'clock, and 4 o'clock all came and went that night. It seemed that every half an hour Dean would be shaking Sam awake again. Even with his own lack of sleep from worrying over his brother, Dean had grown restless and taken to pacing the green carpeted forest wide awake. Angie, Harry, and Ed had all taken residence in the little brown tent that night. Dean was on lookout, while Sam hovered on the edge of sleep beside him.

Five o'clock rolled around and Dean's persistence payed off. Hearing a soft bang close in the woods, Dean shook Sam awake once more, informing him of what he heard, and walked softly, gun in hand, toward the noise. Sam wanted to come with, but unable to move very fast, stiffness seeping through his body, he stayed behind to wake up the others.

"Run!" Dean's voice came echoing through the trees no more than five minutes later. Sam muscles had relaxed a bit, and with quick movement he got everyone moving away from the campsite. Only the call of Dean's voice had kept Sam from going to look for his brother at that point.

They went at a slow jog, unable to know where Mordechai would pop up. "It's safer to go slower and be on the look out, then to go fast and run right into the enemy," Sam explained to them as they went. But Sam whirled around again when the sound of an axe collided with a nearby tree. At that very moment Dean came barreling through the trees, Mordechai not far behind. He was not wielding a axe, but in fact it was a scythe!

"Go! Go, move, now!" Dean screamed at his pushed them onward.

Mordechai swung at the group again and the weapon lodged itself into a hard Live Oak tree. This put more space in between them and the monster, but to no avail. Mordechai shimmered away once his scythe had been removed from the tree, and he appeared in a threatening stance right in front of them. Harry, Ed, and Sam all lunged to the right, Dean and Angie fell left. The scythe fell to the ground between the parted group, nicking a small stone. Sparks flew.

Automatically, Dean's eyes glanced at Sam's injured expression as he lay on the ground clutching his side, and his natural instinct took over. Grabbing a nearby stick, Dean swung it at the legs of their attacker, effectively gain his attention. Sam, through the pain, instructed the group to make a run for it in the other direction.

Mordechai moved forward, ignoring Sam's group completely. Now that Sam was safe, Dean stepped in front of Angie. The scythe swung from the left. Diving onto Angie, Dean twisted himself in the air, making sure to land on his back with Angie on top. But Mordechai reacted quicker than Dean thought and was right on top of them both. There was no where to run. Dean had a firm grip on Angie's arms as the scythe flew at a slight arc right at the duo.

Sam and the others had stopped a short distance away and slowly made their way back to see what was happening. They got there just in time to watch Mordechai's new weapon of choice fall smoothly down on the victims. But inches before it would penetrate, Mordechai stopped. He stopped dead as he stared at Angie, lying on top of Dean still. Then without a moments hesitation he vanished!

"Angie!" Ed screamed, followed by Harry yelling, "Angela!"

Sam was not far behind, and when he dropped to the forest floor beside his brother, he whispered a soft, "Dean."

"Dean, are you--"

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked furiously. But his attention wasn't on Sam. It was on Angie who had been helped up by Harry. He strode right over to her and hovered inches from her face.

Angie visually shrank under his glare. "What... what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?!"

It seemed it had taken Angie a few moments, but she straightened up a little and asked, "Sam, a little help here?"

But Sam had taken his rightful place by Dean's side, and stood defensively with him. His look was just as suspicious as his brother's was, and Angie started to shiver under both hunter's gazes.

Dean kept on shouting. "Mordechai has never killed you. Not even hurt you. Not once since you got here. Suddenly he is faced with his chance, and he just disappears. What's your deal Angela?!"

"There is no deal," Angie replied stupidly.

Dean was so close to hitting her, but Sam intervened with the simple act of snatching the woman's messenger bag and yanking out her laptop. "What's the password, Angela?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Guys maybe you should just stop." Harry had stepped slightly in front of Angie, and got between a near blood bath.

"You still trust her?" Sam queried incredulously. "She's lying to you."

"How?"

"Don't you guys ever wonder how you guys, of all people," Dean said with an annoyingly disgusted tone, "have managed to survive this long? Angela here, has been pulling the strings. Allowing you guys to get your shots, while keeping everyone safe. Making everything look real while there was no real danger!"

Harry didn't seem to be absorbing what was being said directly to his face. However, Ed was staring in awe at the woman. "Angie, is this true?"

Angela's shaking had stopped. Now, she stood perfectly still, her head down, chin against her chest.

Dean stared at her in anticipation, waiting for her to crack and tell the truth. But he was in for a huge surprise when Angie tilted her head to the right and began to chuckle. It was a maniacal laugh to be sure, and it only grew louder. Through it all, Angela then said, "Took you boys long enough to figure it out." With that statement she stopped laughing abruptly and threw her head up, revealing her demon black eyes to those willing to look.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Originally I had this planned to go another way, but it just didn't work out. And then this idea came to mee, like a bolt of bright firey-blue lightning. It's better than it was before. What did you all think? Please leave me some reviews. Writer's Block has been tormenting me, and I need some inspiration!


	7. Phantom Lord

_Disclaimer: Nothing mine._

**A/N**: Here's another chapter, after another wait. I really hope you are all enjoying so far, and thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all like this one. Thanks all.

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 7** - Phantom Lord

"You sneaky son of a bitch," Dean snarled at demon Angie.

Angela laughed even harder as she said, "You boys are loosing your touch. I heard you were the best there is. Frankly, I'm a little disappointed." The newly risen sun was now beginning to shine through the trunks of the trees. The light caught her eyes brilliantly. They glowed darker than any midnight.

"Lots of demons have mentioned that to us. Yet none of them seem to be alive." Dean's wide-eyed expression turned into its so well known smirk.

The demon bathed in its familiarity, hardly able to wait until she would get the chance to wipe it right off his perfectly tanned face. For now though, she was content to let him live until such a time when she would be instructed to do otherwise... or if the young eager hunter in front of her did anything rash that would accidentally get him killed.

Underneath his smirk, Dean's mind was struggling with the idea that they had let a demon go unnoticed in their midst. It was right. They were getting sloppy. And now here they were. Stuck in the middle of a forest with a black-eyed bitch without any protection.

Well... Dean quickly swung his arm behind him where Sam had prepared the salt gun behind his brother's back and now handed it to Dean. Without a moment's hesitation he shot her. Angela flew backward, hitting a tree hard, but she stood back up quickly. With the salt gun aimed at her head, she disappeared into a mass of black smoke and drifted away over the brightening canopy.

Dean sighed heavily. Harry and Ed both stood staring at the spot where their friend and fellow ghost hunter had previously been and now was not. Zeddmore's face was disbelieving and revolted all at once. Spangler's, on the other hand, was a blank canvas, no emotion portrayed. And for someone without experience at hiding emotions, like Dean, that was a bad sign. Demons were a common occurrence in the Winchester's lives. Therefore, they were just angry at it plus themselves for letting this get past their highly trained hunter instincts.

Now, the demon was gone. It was of no concern for the phantom. Within moments, Mordechai was back, wielding something quite different than the scythe. This time it was a blunt stick. To be precise, it was a staff. It was a little unbalancing to Dean and Sam. It would seem that the demon, even without the use of the laptop, could still control this creature. This would make it ever harder to fix. This hunt was becoming more than they may be able to handle. But there wasn't too long to contemplate.

Dean's game was on. He rapidly began ushering everyone back. Mordechai was in no real rush to reach them, taking his own agonizingly slow time to move. Ed even had enough time to ask, "What happened?" before Dean briskly whacked him over the head and got everyone going at a run.

Within seconds Mordechai was left in the dust. For good measure they ran for six whole minutes before Sam left out a yelp and stopped abruptly. Dean nearly ran into him, but stopped soon enough. Ed and Harry pulled in right behind the brothers.

Before, Harry was lifeless. He now became more alive and realizing the full extent of what happened, he asked, "Now what?" Ed was panting hard. Him and Harry were clutching their stomachs, keeled over, almost falling to the forest floor from lack of physical training.

Dean only shook his head as his own breaths came out hitched. Sam was leaning up against a tree, holding his own stomach and side. Dean was hovering around him. Sam's breathing was sluggish, and Dean could not help but worry. His worry was not misplaced. Quickly, Dean could see dark blood dripping down from under his tan jacket. Dean pulled the jacket off. Wrenched in blood, Sam's white shirt was pulled up, revealing a smooth sweaty chest and a newly opened wound.

With nothing to sit on, Dean gently guided his brother to the ground, holding his hand firmly over the stab wound. He quickly opened his green duffel bag and pulled out the medical kit. Sam was still panting hard, his breathing coming out shorter and shorter. Blood was being lost at an alarming rate.

Upon a quick glance, Dean knew quickly that the running had caused his little brother to pull his stitches. He of course had the necessary items in his first-aid kit, like gauze, bandages, and thread, but he wasn't sure how he could make the bleeding stop before Sam had no more blood left in him.

Sam's eyes began to glaze over and roll into the back of his head. Dean shook him hard. "Sam! Sammy, stay awake. I need you awake." Dean instructed Harry to hold onto the wound tight while he figured out a way to move him while keeping him awake.

Sam shook his head, hearing his brother's words and knowing he needed to obey.

Dean quickly made up his mind, and said to Harry, who was still holding the wound, and Ed, who was standing close by, "We need to get him out of here. I'll carry him. Harry, you _have got_ to keep your hand over that wound. Ed, I need you to lead the way. You know these woods better than I do." At each of their nods, Dean quite deliberately took his time in picking up Sam. One hand under his knees, the other behind his back, Dean eventually got Sam comfortably in his arms. "It will be slow going, though," he added.

Harry had not let go on Sam's wound once, and, with Ed in the lead, they were off.

They were a half an hour into the mission of getting Sam out of the woods. Dean's arms had become tired for Sam was a good 4 inches or so taller. Ed was becoming less and less confident in his ability to lead the group out of the woods. He wasn't sure how far in they had ran, but he had thought they would have been able to the see the edge of the forest soon. But Harry was becoming more and more wearing as they trudged on. It was exactly 43 minutes later when Harry's eyes, despite the fact that it was only 11 o'clock, drooped and his hand slipped of his Sam's stab wound.

The lack of pressure and then the sudden push on the wound caused Sam to yelp. He flinched and wriggled in Dean's arms. Dean almost dropped Sam and had to quickly bring his brother to the ground. Harry had placed his hand back onto the wound, but the disturbance to Sam's wound had woken him, hurt him, and made him begin to bleed all over again.

"Damn it, Harry!" Dean screamed as he took over holding the wound in order to calm Sam down. He needed to keep his breathing steady or blood would pump out with no way to stop it.

Harry guiltily staggered backwards. "I'm sorry. I... I slipped. I... didn't mean to." Harry was near tears as he looked upon the older hunter's anguished face as his brother continued to lose blood... and lose consciousness.

Dean's hands were bloody, but he needed Sam to calm down, so he hastily wiped as much blood off his hand and softly places his palm over Sam's mouth. Sam struggled a little less and looked into Dean's eyes. Soon his breathing steadied, and Dean was able to say, "Ed, scout ahead. See how much farther we are to the edge of the woods. If we're close, bring the car. We can't risk the ambulance coming again, or we could be arrested."

Ed briefly nodded and took off at a dead run.

Dean and Harry turned back to Sam. Then from in front of Dean, Angie the demon appeared once more. "Maybe I can be of some service?" she taunted menacingly.

From the ground, Dean's head shot up, and he gave her his best glare.

Angie continued. "It would seem that I have been given new orders."

"By who?" Dean spat at her.

She idly waved her hand in his face. "I have been told to take Sam with me."

"You aren't taking him anywhere, you son of a bitch," Dean yelled. His right hand was still firmly over the wound, not willing to take it off, and the left hand and arm was stretched over Sam, placed on the ground on the other side of his brother's body protectively. "You will have to kill me."

"That could be arranged, I suppose. But I was told not to harm you or your brother... yet. I am just supposed to take him with me."

"And how do you plan..."

Without another word escaping his mouth, Angie waved her right hand and Dean flew in a smooth arc away from Sam, crashing into the fear-stricken Harry, and they both collided into a tree. Harry was instantly knocked out, but Dean's crash was cushioned with the HellHound's body. Dean attempted to stand, hoping beyond hope to reach his brother before that bitch. But Sam was whisked away in a cloud of black smoke along with the demon. There was no trace of his brother anymore. They were gone.

Running forward to the spot where Sam had once been lying, Dean screeched into the trees, "SAM!" before he collapsed onto his knees.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Still have Writer's block, but I sat myself down the other night and accomplished this chapter. AGAIN, this just came to me, and with this twist I have NO idea where I am going with it. It just sounded cool when I wrote it. I hope you all liked that twist. Review, please.


	8. Frantic

_Disclaimer: I own this plot, and ONLY this plot._

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. Not as many as I thought, but it was almost expected because I posted it over the long weekend. So, thanks all! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 8** - Frantic

"Damn it!" Dean screamed in agony. Once again, he had let a demon get them better of him, and now his brother was in big trouble. Dean could only think about how he lets his brother down, time and time again. Now Sam was in the hands of a demon!

Snaps of branches and twigs cut through Dean's thoughts. He twist his body around to confront whomever was coming. But upon seeing Ed running rapidly toward him, Dean fell once more upon the forest floor.

As he approaches, Ed reported, "We are a good 10 minutes from the car now. Sam should... be... just... Where's Sam?" Ed was answered by silence. "Dean, what happened?"

Dean had been on his hands and knees, shaking with anger and frustration. Raising his head, he looked at Ed. Ed visibly shrank back from the glare directed at him. He had no idea why the hunter was so angry with him. And he had seen from experience, when provoked Dean can get very nasty to whomever happens to get in his way. But he was thoroughly surprised when Dean's voice held no angry, only extreme hurt.

"The demon took him." With the simple statement of admittance, Dean picked himself up off the ground, and looked 360 around the forest. The sun was now flooding in through the canopy and tree trunks. It illuminated the surrounding with a brilliant glow of soft gold. But Dean was still angry. He then turned to the two HellHounds and said, "Call the cops. Tell them someone has gone missing in the woods and wait for them at the edge of the forest. I am going to go looking for Sam." And with that, he took off, leaving two very bewildered ghost hunters behind.

Dean ran, and ran, and he kept of running. He had NO idea where he was going, but he needed to find Sam. He must have been running for over 20 minutes before he was forced to stop from lack of breath. Bent over, hands on his knees, Dean glances around the well lit forest. He hadn't found any other boundries anywhere. He was beginning to think that this forest went on forever, but her knew that was wrong.

Determined, Dean set out again, this time turning right and running that way. Another 10 minutes of running proved unfruitful. Breathing hard, Dean searched for anything that could help him. He had no idea what to do. "Sam!" he screamed. "Sammy!"

Again he turned right, running back the toward to general direction of the forest edge. Five minutes past, then 10, 15 minutes passed when Dean heard a faint sound. He stopped so as to concentrate on it. There were voices. He jogged toward them, keeping his guard up with his gun in hand. It didn't take long to find the source.

Soon, Ed and Harry came into sight. They were both completely out of breath, but despite that, they were glad to have finally found Dean. But Dean was confused. "Where's backup?"

"We called, but they didn't believe us. They thought it was a prank," Harry attempted to explain.

"You mean they're not coming?" Harry nodded. "Damnit!" Dean shouted, turning around angrily. "I have no idea where Sam is."

Harry replied, "Sam may not even be in the forest anymore. For all we know-"

He was cut off. "Look, this is all we've got. We have no idea where Sam is, so the best we can do is search the forest and go from there. Now, you guys know these woods pretty good. Do you know of any place where someone could hide?"

Both boys shook there head.

"Anything. An old house? A hollowed out tree? Hell, even a hole in the ground?"

Ed and Harry continued to shake their heads, but Ed's face then became one of wonder. "Wait, what about that cave?" Harry looked at him. "Remember? Angie found it in here not too long after we got here. We never even went in it, though, because of the weird noises from inside."

"We thought it was a bear cave!" Harry said with triumph, a sudden realization coming over him.

Dean nodded his approval to Ed. "So, where is it?"

Ed and Harry both quickly lost the smiles on their faces. "Ummm, where are we right now?"

Dean glanced at the sky through the canopy and determined the time of day with the angle of the sun. He then pointed behind Ed and Harry, toward where they had just run from. "That's east."

Ed walked to his right, the approximate north. "It's that way. We should be close."

Dean smiled. "Good. Let's go." They all took off at a run again. Dean was eager. They may finally have an answer. Dean's smile grew wider as a steep cliff came into view. Running right into the wall, Dean had both palms on the big rock as he looked up it. It wasn't very tall, but big enough to hide a cave.

"It's somewhere along here," said Ed.

Dean nodded. "Let's try left first."

Within minutes, Dean, Harry, and Ed all saw what they sought. Indeed there was a cave. But there was a problem. Mordechai stood outside it, like a common guard. Dean attempted to approach, but the spirit used his brand new sickle in order to keep Dean away from his target. They all kept a safe distance. One where Mordechai wouldn't approach them. Then, Dean yelled, "Come on out, you son of a bitch!"

Within seconds, Angie appeared at the entrance to the cave... with a half unconscious Sam by her side. Angie was supporting him, keeping him on his feet, while he wavered back and forth. "Just in time," she yelled back. "I was just about to grab my whip."

Upon a closer examination of Sam, Dean discovered more areas covered in blood, on his legs, arms, chest, and even face. They were all covered in blood. "Let him go!" Dean desperately shouted.

"I don't think so. Sam and I are having so much fun." A malicious grin appeared on her face, and her black eyes flashed before she pulled out a large hunting knife and cut Sam across his quivering chest, taking her own agonizingly slow time. Sam tried hard to supress a scream of pain as he made a weak effort to wriggle away from the bitch, which only made her cut deeper.

Sam's shoulder's slumped. He lifted his head and when he saw Dean he whispered, "Run," before he was dragged back into the dark torturous cave.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: I can't help it. I love hurting the boys! I'm sorry. Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be normal I hope. Leave a review on your way out. Thanks!


	9. Fade to Black

_Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing gained._

**A/N**: As always, thanks for the reviews. I need more encouragement, though. Please review if you are going to read!

I would also like to send a big thanks to **darksupernatural**, whom without, this chapter and the rest to come would not be possible. Thanks for the awesome ideas. (I highly recommend you check out **darksupernatural**'s stories!)

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 9** - Fade to Black

Dean blinked back tears at seeing his brother in such a terrible place. He turned to Ed and Harry. "Look, I need you two to try to get into your site again and get Mordechai out of the way. I need to make a call."

Harry started to say, "But Dean, we tried. We can't-"

Dean cut him off. "I don't care what it takes... Look, you guys are ghost hunters. You need to get into the head of your enemy. Think like a demon. It was a demon who changed the passwords, so now you need to change them back!"

"But-"

"Now!" Dean's patience was wearing thin. He needed to get Sam out of the hands of a demon. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number known by heart. After a few rings, a gruff voice answered, _"This is Bobby."_

"Bobby? It's Dean."

_"Hey Dean. What's going on?"_

Dean started to pace through the trees, keeping an eye on Mordechai. "Look, I have a problem. Sam's in trouble."

_"What happened?"_

"We were hunting Mordechai, that spirit. But it turns out the spirit was being controlled by a demon. Now that demon has Sam in a cave here."

_"What! How the hell did you let that happen?"_

"Ugh, I know, it's my fault! I can't believe... I don't know what to do." Dean ran his palm over his face in an attempt to calm himself down. "I need you to try and hack into a website. It's the only way to get the spirit out of my way so I can save Sam."

_"Dean, that's a rush job. I don't know how fast I can do that. If a demon is doing this, who knows what the passwords and back codes may be."_

Dean bit his lower lip. "Bobby, I need you to try. It's the only thing I can think of."

_"Ok, Ok, calm down son. Of course I'll try. Just hang tight all right?"_

"Yea. You remember the website?"

_"Uh huh, don't worry... It'll be all right Dean."_

"Just hurry Bobby." Dean could hear Bobby quickly typing in the website. They then exchanged quick good-byes and Dean left Bobby to figure that out.

Dropping his green duffel to the forest floor, Dean then rummaged around and soon found John's old journal, the book that demon exorcisms were kept in. Dean found the exact page with the perfect exorcism, and then it was a waiting game. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the cave. His brother was in there. Maybe he was already dead. Then as if to assure him that he was wrong, Dean heard a shrill scream echoing inside. Dean knew that scream. Sam was really getting hurting in there. Dean was getting desperate.

Pacing the woods, Dean stopped every minute or two to check his watch, counting down the minutes, waiting for Bobby, or even Ed and Harry, to come up with any results.

It was only 40 minutes, but to Dean it was an eternity. Dean could hear scream after scream coming from the cave, and every time the shear agony of the scream would bring new tears to his eyes.

Then at that moment, Dean's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He whipped it out and opened it before it had time to vibrate a second time. "Hello?" Dean asked desperately.

_"Dean. It's Bobby again. I got in."_

Dean gave a deep sigh of relief. "Oh god, thanks Bobby."

_"Yea. What do you want me to do now?"_

Smiling, Dean answered, "Give us the new password and we'll handle it from here. Watch the website. Concentrate on it and believe whatever we write."

_"K, password's just 'Sam' with a capital 's'. Good luck Dean. Call me when you get Sam out."_

"Yea. Thanks again, Bobby." Dean answered before slamming his phone shut.

Rushing over to Harry and Ed, who were fervently trying to hack the site, Dean snatched the laptop, typed in the password and was in. He got Ed to navigate him around the site. Within seconds he was a typing a whole new life for Mordechai.

_"The story of Mordechai has changed alot. But with persistent investigation, we have come up with the truth. Mordechai was nothing more than a simple farmer who loved his family to no end. So when the great depression fell upon them, he felt obliged to save his family the grief, therefore, he did in fact kill them. But he did it to protect them against a great evil. Now, he lives in spirit form, protecting the innocent against evil doers. Harmless in life, now a protector in death..."_

Dean typed, weaving a believable story. When he was done, he posted it and read it through. He couldn't help then, to realize just how proud Sam would have been of it. Sitting back on a nearby rock, Dean waited for this new development to spread. He could only hope it was accepted. This site was home to gruesome stories of death. Now Dean created a good history for Mordechai, so he wasn't sure how the fans would take it. He could only hope as he stared solidly at the Tibetan Spirit Sigil and concentrated all thoughts on changing Mordechai.

... ... ...

Darkness was quickly approaching. Dean had seen no change in Mordechai. But something had changed. Everything had become deathly quiet. No one moved, no one breathed, nor could Dean hear any signs that Sam was still alive inside the cave. He continued to concentrate, focus.

Hour after hour passed. The sun fell and the moon began to rise. Dean's watch beeped, alerting him to the fact that it was now 9 o'clock. Dean suddenly stood up, knocking the laptop to the ground. He growled in anger. Rashly he reached for his gun, checking the bullets, and made a bee line for the cave entrance. Harry first tried to stop him, but Dean only pushed him out of the way. He had never been nor was he now very fond of him. Ed also attempted to barricade the raged man. Dean, too, thrust him aside, a little less roughly.

Dean passed within five feet of Mordechai. No surprise to him, the spirit jumped in to protect the cave from anyone and everyone. But Dean was furious. He was not about to let this monster stop him from getting to his brother. Dean shot a few rounds into the phantom, but with a narrowing space, it soon turned into a death brawl... and only one of them could die!

Blow after blow Dean impeded on Mordechai. Of course it did nothing to faze him. Dean was too angry to care. He needed someone to inflict his wrath upon. Unfortunately, with a single sweep of his sickle, Mordechai now had the upper hand. Dean was on the ground, and from his lowered position, he could do nothing to stop the terrible beating. He was cut, scratched, and scraped. Finally, after a few moments of the struggle, Mordechai got Dean with a strong swipe to his left Achilles tendon, just above his heel, almost cutting all the way through the tendon. That was it. Dean could no longer move with any amount of stealth. His left leg was useless. Here, Mordechai stood above Dean, just as he had been above Sam, ready to kill him.

Just then, Dean's favourite HellHound charged at the creature. Ed and Mordechai tumbled to the ground. Making a desperate leap, Ed successfully disabled the spirit from his weapon. He now had the weapon and Mordechai was left with nothing... but immortality. Ed yelled at Dean, "Go get Sam! We got him here!"

Dean dragged his body over to the cave entrance. He used the rock to haul himself up. Dean knew he could not apply pressure to the leg. It only bled. Dean had to rip the bottom of his shirt off to hinder the blood. He was then on his way into the cave.

Dean began to visibly shake. All the time he had sat outside the cave, so close to his brother, the demon had a long chance to hurt Sam, maybe to the point where he could no longer function. Without Dean there, he may have finally shut down. Tears welled in the older hunter's eyes as he limped slowly through the cave.

It was dark, but his eyes had adjusted, and he was able to make out where the walls were. His first indication of life was when he came upon a sharp corner and a dim light flickered around it. Dean wasted no time. As he stepped into cavern, Dean immediately felt sick to his stomach. He was horrified!

The first thing Dean noticed was a small pool of blood, he could only guess was Sam's, along side a long, black, leather whip and a sharp carving knife. His eyes then carried on to a small, wooden chair, attached to it were brown leather straps, soaked in blood. A number of other items were in the cave, but Dean's eyes kept going, following a solid trail of blood into another corridor. He took off the safety of his Taurus 9mm gun.

Walking solidly, he crept through the passage. Hearing grunts coming from up ahead, Dean quickly felt bile rise up his throat. He nervously swallowed it back down. A brighter light flickered up ahead, and Dean desperately picked up his limping speed. But just before entering, Dean suppressed his worry and used his head. He couldn't just go bursting in there. It could do his brother more damage if he did. So, instead, he slipped into a shallow crevasse in the wall, mere inches from the entrance, listening for the opportune moment to barge in.

Oddly enough, though, Dean heard no voices, only the occasional grunt or groan from Sam. This brought Dean's worry to a new high once more. He couldn't suppress himself any longer. Carrying himself light-footed into the cavern, Dean felt bile rise once more at the sight that met his eyes on the far side of the room. Sam was lying on the ground, completely covered in his own blood, shaking uncontrollably, and barely conscious. But there was no demon in sight.

Quickly, Dean deemed the room safe to enter completely, and he wasted no time in reaching his brother's side. "Sam? Sammy, come on. Wake up." Sam stirred. "Come on baby brother." Dean tentatively checked Sam for a pulse. Within seconds, he found one, though it was weak. Dean released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He silently thanked his father for teaching them to be strong and for telling them to hold on to life. "Sam, look at me. You're going to be fine." Tucking his gun into his waistband, he gently picked Sam up off the floor, bridal style, with much difficulty. He forced his way through the pain in his left leg.

Turning around, Dean headed back toward the cave entrance. Luck was not on his side. Dean had taken no more than three painful steps when Mordechai, show a odd sense of understanding, was dragging Ed by his right ankle on the ground and had his regained sickle to Harry's back. Harry was abruptly shoved forward toward Dean, while Ed was thrown effortlessly into the wall behind Dean where he fell with an echoing crash. Mordechai then stood guard at the entrance to that particular cavern.

Hunter instincts kicking in full blast, Dean returned Sam once more to the ground beside the unconscious and beaten Ed. Dean heard his father's words echoing in his head. _Protect the innocent. You risk your life for them. And above all, protect Sam. Protect your brother, Dean_. Still placing no weight on his left leg, Dean put his body between his brother plus the innocent, though idiotic, HellHounds, and Mordechai.

But Dean only had one weapon. He had nothing to protect himself with except a useless gun. He knew it wouldn't work against Mordechai, so why bother now. He would just have to make due with his own injured body. He had to take Mordechai's slowness into consideration and use it to his advantage. Dean was sure he would be able to get out himself, but he wasn't so sure as to how he would get _everyone_ out.

"Harry, keep an eye on Sam!" Dean said with his back still turned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

_Was that maniacal laughter?_ Dean couldn't help but shiver as feelings of dread washed over his. He knew that voice. He had it committed to memory. Turning around, Dean saw what he feared.

Sam had stood up... sporting a brand new set of midnight black eyes!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Last chapter was short, so to make up for it, I had to make this chapter long. Kind of sad, I think 2000 words is long, lol. And in my opinion this chapter wasn't great, but it wasn't bad. But I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE let me know that I should keep going!


	10. Seek and Destroy

_Disclaimer: Really do wish I own them, but nothing has come of all the wishes. Still nothing mine except this plot._

**A/N**: Soory for the wait on this chapter. Again, a huge thanks to **darksupernatural** who gave me great ideas for the coming chapters. You're a genius.

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 10** - Seek and Destroy

"Dean, you really _are_ beginning to slack. Sam wasn't much of a challenge once I broke him a little, but you, Dean. I'm disappointed."

Dean sneered at the demon possessing his little brother's body. "Shut your mouth, you son of a bitch."

"Oh Dean. Watch your language."

For one reason or another, Dean couldn't think of anything to say. He only stood perfectly still, evaluating the situation in amidst pouring as much anger into his glare directed at demon Sam.

"Hmmm. You know Dean. When I was told to come here and deal wiht you boys, you know what my thought was?"

Silence.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "I said that you guys weren't worth it. Just a couple more hunters." Sam smiled. "I was wrong, Dean. Coming here was completely worth it. You two pathetic kiddies here are fun to torture. All the angst and drama is pathetic."

Dean's glare intensified 10fold.

"You know what Sam was screaming as I slowly bled him?"

A audible growl came from deep inside Dean' throat, literally reverberating off the cave walls.

Demon Sam made no note of it as he answered his own question. "He screamed, "Dean, Dean, save me! Oh, save me. Dean!" Ha ha ha!" It was a perfect impression of a hurt Sam. The demon smiled, watching Dean shift angrily, weighing his options.

Dean was nervous. Of course he was nervous. His brother was in front of him, looking like he was ready to murder him, and worst of all possessed by a demon. But Dean finally concluded that above all else he needed to save his brother. Whether Sam begged or not, Dean was not going to let this demon keep him. Dean steadying his feet, preparing to take a lunge.

Sam, then, raised a new, shiny knife to his throat. "You move, Dean, and Sam's blood will no longer be in his body. _You _will have killed your brother. This is what's going to happen Dean. I am going to leave this cave. If you try to follow, Sam dies. If you try in any way to help your brother, Sam dies. If you move a single muscle, this knife will be protruding out of your brother's neck. Got it?"

Dean's hunter's instincts told him _not_ to obey. He needed to move his brother, to get that knife away from Sam. But Dean's brother instincts told him not to. Regrettably, Dean slowly nodded his head and elected to moving over so Sam, still holding the knife, could pass by unharmed.

Demon Sam walked. Dean restrained himself as he watched his beaten brother move away. Soon he was gone, and Mordechai disappeared. Dean growled again as Ed began to stir. He was too angry to care. He had let his brother get stabbed, beaten, and possessed. Bang up job of protecting him he was doing!

Dean raged from the cave, figuring a few minutes was long enough for the demon to get away. He was about to kick the fallen laptop when he remembered his Achilles heel. That was going to make things worse. Harry walked out nervously, Ed following sluggishly behind. He had a bump on his head, pretty big and bleeding quite a bit. Dean's mind, from years of training, registered a probable concussion, but his whole body filled with fury once more as he kept limping into the forest.

Neither Harry nor Ed knew where he was going, and they were in no mood to follow him. Sitting down just outside the cave, they waited. A few hours later, around midnight, Dean returned, weary from his rage and exertion of energy. Without even glancing at the HellHound boys, Dean grabbed a spare blanket brought by Ed and curled up against a nearby tree. As a precaution and a little bit of fear, Ed and Harry grabbed their own sleeping bags and got as close to the older Winchester as they dared. Soon they were all asleep.

When Harry first woke up the next morning, he looked over and found Ed to still be sleeping and Dean's blanket empty. But upon a glance around, Harry found Dean on the large rock with medical supplies surrounding him, phone to his ear. Ed woke up just then. He too then looked at Dean. Looking into his eyes, they could tell Dean's anger had diminished enough to has some semblance of normality.

"Harry, get some breakfast." Ed got up and walked softly over to Dean, hoping to not to enflame him again.

Dean only gave him a look before going back to his phone call. "I have no idea how many stitches I have now. It's hard to see when you can't twist your leg around."

"--"

"I know."

"--"

"I can't get it, Bobby."

"-- -- -- -- --"

Ed figured maybe he could help, but when he offered, Dean shot even _him_ down.

"-- -- --"

More muttering on the other end of the cellphone signal, and Dean sighed. He only gave a nod to Ed as he passed the needle and thread to him. "Hold on, Bobby."

The little needle intimidated Ed. He had no idea what to do with it. He wasn't in the mood to be at the bad end of this hunter's anger, either. But Dean's liking for this HellHound allowed him to help him through the stitching.

Dean knew Ed was a newbie. He was patient as Ed frequently missed and got the skin or dug too deep. After a few more painful minutes, Ed had finished. Dean gave him a small thanks to Ed rather shyly. He then said good-bye to Bobby. He bandaged the stitched wound himself before joining Harry at the fire.

It was a quiet morning. Dean wouldn't talk. All he could do was stare around the forest, hoping to see Sammy come limping out of the trees, telling him it was all a joke. Half an hour passed, but no Sam.

Camp was packed and they were on their way. Of course Dean wanted to find Sam, but he had no idea where to start. It was 8AM when Dean had an idea. He stopped, pulled out the laptop and his cellphone. He logged onto a website and dialed a number. "Morning, I was wondering if you could help me. See, my son snuck out last night..." Dean retold the same story he used every time he needed to track Sam's cell. "Thanks. Yep, you too."

The laptop beeped and Dean smiled. He scrolled into the map and found with precision where his brother was. The other side of the woods.

... ... ...

Hours later, Harry and Ed were struggling to keep up to Dean who seemed to have limitless energy. The forest was silent. Nothing moved. The sun had started to set in the far distance. Dean glances once up at the sky and noticed menacing clouds forming to the west. He wrapped his jacket tighter before picking up his pace again. Ed and Harry were practically running. They were breathless and their throats were parched. No one talked, nothing made a sound. Dean knew the signs. They were getting close.

Another 10 minutes yielded results. Unfortunately Dean wasn't please. Mordechai had shown up once more. The young hunter was also breathing hard as he faced his foe. This time, Mordechai held no modern tool but an ancient sword. It was shiny silver, it's hilt was red, and it's blade was evidently sharp. Mordechai stood facing them, his shoulders slightly hunched. Dean couldn't help the little growl that escaped his throat. But minutes passed and nothing. Mordechai made no move on his, so Dean was forced to advance first.

Strangely enough, Mordechai did nothing. When Dean had gotten within four feet of the monster, Mordechai pointed in the direction directly behind him. Seconds later, Dean heard a heart-wrenching scream reverberating though the various trees surrounding him. All of a sudden, the little fear Dean did have for Mordechai vanish, and he took off running. Stopping sudden only a few metres later, Dean witness Angie apply a new whip mark to Sam's unclothed back. His baby brother, obviously patched up from the first onslaught, grunted grievously.

"Sam! Stop it, you bitch!" Dean whipped out his 9mm and pointed it at demon girl.

"You know, Dean, you aren't very smart. I still have your brother within my reach." Angela stepped closer to Sam who was sprawled on the ground once more in a half conscious state.

From the look of things, it seemed like the demon was repairing Sam's body ever so slightly after every beating just to have him broken again. In a small way, Dean was thankful. His brother had lost a lot of blood. All ready, Dean could see Sam's face as pale as a ghost. More blood was splattered around. Dean took at the look at the situation. Angie was too close to his brother for comfort, and he couldn't think of a single way to get around her... Unless Mordechai decided to use his new found goodness and help him, but Dean wasn't holding him to that. "Just leave him alone. Just leave _us_ alone."

Angie shook her head. Dean regretfully lowered his shaky aim. Demon Angie smiled. "Maybe you are smart." Threateningly, Angie began to stalk forward. But stopped abruptly and turned back to Sam. "This will be way more fun!" The demon roared from the girl's mouth and quickly entered Sam. With unnatural speed, Sam's body, now under the control of a demon, stood up. "Hey brother! Let's fight."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: A little bit of Angst, eh? I haven't written it yet, but as far as I can tell, next chapter will be pretty interesting. Stay tuned! And please leave me a review. They make my day!


	11. Nothing Else Matters

_Disclaimer: No boys, not ever, don't sue._

**A/N**: The reviews are really encouraging from you all. It makes me feel really great. I hope you all stick with me to the end, which, let's just say, I have no idea when it will be. Thanks all!

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 11** - Nothing Else Matters

Sam lunged at Dean, pulling a hidden knife. Dean's face dropped. There was no way he could get the courage to attack his baby brother. Not a chance in hell. Dean rolled on the forest floor. "Sam? Sam, come on! Fight it, Sammy! Let me know you're all right in there!"

Sam snarled. He rushed forward again, but in mid leap he turned left, effectively exposing Dean's shoulder. Taking the opportunity, Sam plunged the knife in. Dean screamed. Sam twisted the knife hard before pulling it out. Clutching his bleeding shoulder, Dean suppressed shrieks of pain. Dean wanted so bad to slap the smile that played across Sam's face, only put on there by the demon. He wanted so bad to just scream at it, and tell it to go away, but he couldn't think of a plan. The demon wasn't going to just leave willingly, and he was not about to try to hurt his brother. No. He needed to find a safe way to save him, so he held his tongue.

A fight ensued. Punches and kicks were thrown. It was short but bloody for Dean. Through each hit, Dean kept his restaint. Dean was reluctant to the very end to injure his brother. Dean attempted to dodge the strong, relentless attack on his physical being. But fighting a demon really was harder than it was cracked up to be. I mean wouldn't you be a little nervous if that very supernatural creature was possessing your family?

Sam, after a few more minutes, had Dean slammed against a tree giving him a face full of fist when he suddenly stopped. Dean was barely conscious. He was to the point of begging for darkness, so he wouldn't have to see how he had allowed his brother to get hurt. But when Sam stopped, Dean was able, for a few seconds, to hear a harsh muttering slightly behind him. He was sure that the thick blood in his ears was preventing him from knowing who or what it was exactly.

Ed and Harry were reluctant to help Dean. Well, not quite. They wanted to help, they really did. But the demon had prevented it literally. Demon Sam had them both pinned to nearby trees to watch the day's spectacle. Then Ed was the first to hear the same muttering Dean was unsure of. He couldn't move his head, but it didn't matter. An older man, dressed in hunter's clothes, a scraggly beard, and a fishing cap, walked past Ed's tree with an old, black book clutched in his hand where he was rapidly reading some odd language from it.

Sam screamed and fell. He looked over at the old man slowly sauntering over, holding the menacing, black book. Sam's head snapped back and forth awkwardly as the demon's hold on its host was weakened. When Sam had fallen, he had released Dean. Dean had also fallen to the ground, bloody and broken as he watched his brother writhe in pain.

But the demon was still free, no bonds held it. Waving a single finger, Sam threw the old man backwards, and then he disappeared, vanishing at a run through the surrounding trees.

The new man got up and glanced around the trees, looking for a glimpse of Sam. Nothing. He then leaped over to Dean who was lying limply on the soft ground. "Dean?"

Lifting his head weakly, Dean replied, "Bobby." He smiled at the familiar and completely welcomed face, glad to have some help on this hunt gone wrong.

Ed and Harry had both been released from their invisible bonds on the trees. They both stared in silence as a stranger greeted the young hunter. They watched as Dean's features completely softened at the sight of this newbie. Then they also noticed a bruised, demon-free Angie stirring on the forest floor. Ed moved cautiously toward her, unsure of the safety.

Bobby helped Dean off the ground, and as Ed approached Angela, Dean stepped in front to block his way, swaying ever so slightly. The old hunter came up to steady Dean and asked, "Who's she?"

Dean's voice was raspy from his teary fight with his brother, but he replied, "Demon first possessed her." Dean clutched at his badly wounded shoulder. It was bleeding something fierce as Bobby proceeded to retrieve his own medical kit.

Angela, by now, had regained full consciousness. She looked around her surroundings through non-demon eyes. Her eyes were filled with terror as soon as she caught a glimpse of the whip lying next to her. The demon had obviously shown Angie what it had made her do, so she was scared at the thought of what she had done with that whip. Angie grabbed and and chucked it hard. It landed a few yards away. She stood up, tears began streaming down her face. "What? What the hell? How did I... How... Who?" Angie's stuttering was rapid, indistinguishable after only a few seconds.

Harry walked toward her. Dean shoved him back with his good arm. _Something about him_, Dean thought. _God, he just irks me_. Dean slid slowly toward the distraught young woman. "Hey, hey, calm down. Hey, Angela, calm down."

"What happened? What am I doing here? Where is he?"

Dean's brow furrowed. "Where's who?"

"The man. The young man that I hurt." Angela shuddered visibly. Hitting her back against a young tree, she slid her way down to the ground and wrapped his shivering arms around her legs. "I did it. I hurt him. I probably killed him, God, why can't I remember?"

"Angela, my name's Bobby. Can you tell me what you _do_ remember?"

Between sobs, Angie replied, "Nothing... Not much.. I remember... hurting that man. He was hurt... bad. I remember... so vividly... He was so hurt. I think... he was dead."

Dean quietly whimpered, but suppressed tears. He shook his head at Angela before carefully standing up and walking a short distance away to think.

Bobby allowed access to Angie, and Ed and Harry didn't wait to see if their comrade was all right... though clearly nothing was all right. Walking tentatively over to Dean, almost afraid to scare him away, Bobby whispered, "We will find him, Dean. We will get Sam back."

Dean had no words to say. His mouth just didn't want to work. But his mind was just as muddled. He couldn't think. All he knew was his brother, his Sammy, was out there somewhere possessed and extremely hurt. He also knew he had to find his pain-in-the-ass little brother, and when all returned to normal, Dean would be sure to let him know that. Dean glanced at Bobby before taking a step in the other direction, momentarily forgetting about his injured Achilles tendon. He yelped in pain and would have crashed to the ground had Bobby Singer not have been prepared and caught him in time.

Bobby helped Dean to sit on a fallen tree. He then said, "We'll get your brother back."

But the problem was where to start? Again they had no way to track him, save for the cellphone. But when they found him then what? Dean didn't expect the demon to just wait a moment or two while they drew a Devil's Trap and then would just willingly step into it. Not a chance. They walked in unprepared last time. Next time, they might not make it out alive. They needed a plan. As long as the demon was in Sam's body, Dean was sure that his little brother was going to be all right. But as soon as they could exorcise it, Dean wasn't sure, by the state that he saw Sam's body, that he would make it on his own. He may only be alive because of that demon. It brought new worry to Dean's mind with every new thing that came to his head. Bobby kept saying they would save his brother, and of course he wanted to, but how would they do it?

Bobby started with the stab wound to Dean's shoulder before patching up new and old wounds on Dean. Old cuts from Dean's previous battle with Mordechai were now bleeding all over again, while new ones from the fight with Sam were bleeding just as hard. It took all of 50 minutes to get everything, with a total of 42 brand new stitches, while Dean sat quietly contemplating possible solutions to their dilemma.

Angie had calmed down some in that time. Harry and Ed stayed by her, worried. They were a little wary of her all the same. She wouldn't really talk, and when asked a question, she gave a simple answer. She was traumatized, and from what Bobby could gather, she had been possessed since the HellHound boys had first met her months before.

When a full hour had gone by, Bobby said, "Dean, I think we need to get you to a hospital. That Achilles tendon will be harder to fix the longer we-"

"You just expect me to walk out of here? Without Sam? Are you crazy? Not a chance in hell am I leaving my brother to suffer any longer at the hands of that black eyed bastard!"

"It's actually a bitch. It's a girl," corrected Angie.

"Bitch, whatever. Bobby I'm not leaving until I make sure Sam is all right." Looking at Bobby's unsure face, Dean begged, "Please Bobby. I can't leave him. I don't think he has much longer. He's... He... Bobby, please!"

Bobby couldn't argue with Dean when he begged like that. He had a soft spot for the boys. Also, whether Dean knew it or not, he had his own puppy-dog face, and Bobby had never been able to resist it. "All right, Dean. We'll find him. But we aren't going anywhere fast."

"Fine."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Not much of any cliffie here. I thought I would do another breather chapter before I jumped into the next one. What did you all think about bringing Bobby in to save the day? Hope you all enjoyed it.


	12. The Wait

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE_

**A/N**: Thanks everyone for the support. Reviews make my day... everyone remember that.

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 12** - The Wait

It was hours later. Dean had insisted on leaving the forest and getting back to the car. They spent a long time tinkering around the edge of the woods. Dean was apprehensive the whole time. He didn't like the idea of not going after his brother. He didn't like sitting idly around waiting for something bad to happen. But he also knew he had to keep his head. Sam's life depended on him.

It was close to 5 o'clock that day when it finally began to rain. 5 o'clock came around when a snap of a twig had Dean's head shooting up. "Well, well, well, sitting ducks all waiting for little, old me. I'm flattered," Sam said in an oddly high-pitched voice.

Dean whirled around. Seeing Sam standing still shirt-less but confidently at the edge of the woods, he screamed, "So, you ready to give up yet?"

"That's not like me Dean. I prefer to draw it out to the bloody end," demon Sam replied as he grabbed at the old stab wound applied by Mordechai on his chest and tore at it, reopening it, and splattering blood over the new and old grass, dead leaves, dried twigs, and random bits of burnt wood from Mordechai's old home.

Dean lowered his head and growled. Bobby bluntly stopped him from making a stupid move toward the demon. The demon glowered at him from only metres away.

"You want me so bad bitch? Come get me! I'm right here!" Dean taunted, spreading his arms as a challenge.

Sam smiled stiffly and leaned against a tree. "You know, I'm kind of tired. I think I might enjoy a show instead." Sam snapped his fingers loudly. A sharp buzzing penetrated the surrounding air... from right beside Dean!

Dean made a rapid roll out of the path of Mordechai's not-so-original weapon. _So much for the friendly ghost_, thought Dean. Fortunately, Bobby was ready with the shotgun. Shooting the spirit full of rock-salt, it disappeared immediately. But the demon obviously had a firm grip on it for Sam ordered it to appear again seconds later. Bobby shot it again, but the monster only came back, chainsaw roaring.

Dean ran confidently, and, like a good little puppy following the master's bidding, Mordechai pursued Dean. They didn't run long, actually no more than 4 seconds when Dean swung around, pain shooting from his Achilles tendon, and yelled, "Damn it!" He turned fully to Mordechai, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain from his leg. Mordechai was in a calm rage. He lifted his red chainsaw above his head and grunted like a hog. Dean moaned silently to himself. _This is going to hurt_, Dean predicted. He then shoved his good shoulder hard into Mordechai's chest and pushed as hard as he could. The spirit tripped over something on the ground and toppled over. Leaping quickly off his assailant, Dean waited for the monster to make his move. It got up off the ground, took a single step, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Dean smiled to himself. Looking down at his feet, only a few inches away, a thin piece of plywood was partially uncovered from the leaves on the ground. On that plywood was a variation of a Devil's Trap. "This trap can only trap a spirit being controlled by someone, or in this case something, else. You can't control it now."

Sam clapped. "Bravo. Bravo, Dean. But that really won't help you. This creature was merely a pawn in my game. Now he's out, I can step in, and let me tell you..." Sam grinned wickedly as he raised an arm and sent a blast of cold wind forward, revealing yet another Devil's Trap on another piece of plywood. "...I am a whole new animal. And now? I'm pissed."

"Shit," Dean said, with a dramatic eye roll.

Demon Sam started by sweeping his right hand at Dean, sending his big brother into the side of the Impala. Dean slid to the ground, his belt creating a likeness of 'nails-on-a-calkboard', leaving a white scratch behind. Dean groaned, thinking about repairing that later. Next, Bobby, Angie, Ed and Harry, all in one fell swoop, were thrown in the other direction. When they tried tp get back up and help, they were blocked by an invisible barrier, not being able to interfere with the brotherly death brawl.

Of course, Dean was still withdrawn from the fight. His brother's body, namely his chest, was in horrible shape. His body didn't look like it should be moving at all. Dean could never bring himself to do more harm. But here he was face to face with his possessed little brother, facing the prospect of death for at least one of them.

"Worried Dean?" Sam smirked, uncannily Dean-like.

Dean, still on the ground, ignored his training and his own instincts... to never show weakness. "Please, just let my brother go. Please... just... please."

"Hmm," the demon hummed. He walked forward. The rain, which was now coming to be a downpour, was quickly washing away any traces left of the Devil's Trap on the ply wood. Demon Sam walked over the wood, carefree. "Dean, I don't think you realize exactly what is going on here. I was ordered to come here, take out the big, bad hunters, and leave no traces. The no traces thing isn't going so well. What with Samuel's blood plastered all over the walls of that cave..." Dean growled. "But I still have yet to take you out. Though, I really love having fun."

By now the demon was no more than three feet from Dean. Dean didn't do anything as he watched his brother advancing on him. He wanted to fight. He wanted to fight so bad, but, against his natural instincts, he resisted. But the demon inside of his little brother was making it harder and harder to stay away.

"Dean, would you stop giving me the death stare. Unfortunately, I am already dead. Just give it up."

"Just give me my brother," Dean hotly retorted.

"Ok, you want to be snooty, I can play that game too. My version ends in more pain, though."

The demon smiled. Dean wavered a little, looking at such a nasty facial feature on his brother's beautiful face. Sam wasn't evil. The smile looked unnatural. Dean blinked, attempting to keep his mind on the task at hand. He glanced around the open lot next to Old Mordechai's place. Leaves were being washed away as the weather turned into a storm, the rain coming down in sheets. Dean's eyes were slits as he eyed the burnt house, the open glade, and the surrounding trees. To the demon's left, Dean's eyes landed on a a brown thing being partially uncovered by the rain.

Looking behind him, Sam tried to uncover what had caught Dean's attention. It was something that Dean obviously wanted hidden for he had looked away almost immediately. Sam grinned triumphantly. Using one hand, demon Sam pinned Dean to his car before walking a little ways away to discover another piece of plywood, slowly being uncovered of its leaves by the rain. As more wood got uncovered, the Devil's Trap tattooed on it was being washed away quickly, leaving it harmless. Sam laughed. "So, that was your plan? You have quite a few of these things don't you? But you didn't anticipate the rain! Ha! Dean, you are so sad."

Dean groaned as he watched rain bounce off Sam's bare chest, wiping away the remaining blood. It was true. They have many of the traps around, hoping that even if the demon found one, he wouldn't notice the others. Damn! Dean's mouth just wasn't co-operating with him as he stared cruely at Sam.

"Well, Dean. I think we have put this off long enough." The demon let Dean free of the invisible bonds to the car. Dean couldn't move, couldn't really think. But that didn't stop the demon. It came forward fast and grabbed Dean, pulling him off the ground and holding him up so he was standing. "I dare you to hit me. I dare you to _hurt_ your brother." Dean didn't move. "If you don't..."

Swallowing, Dean couldn't help but flinch under his brother's evil glare.

"Do it, Dean."

Unmoving.

"Do it!"

Just then Dean had whipped up his arm and landed a disdained punch right on Sam's face, effectively breaking his nose.

The demon only smiled. "Very good Dean." He threw him to the side and turned to face him, "Now get up!"

Dean slowly pulled himself off the ground. Demon Sam raised his right arm, lined his fingers up with Dean's body using one eye, and flicked his fingers like he was a small penny from a few feet away. Still, it send Dean flying a foot or two back. Getting up to his feet a second time, a plan flew to Dean's mind. He glanced at the woods around him and smiled. Though _just a little_ scared, Dean could only hope that this would work.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: I honestly can't remember the last time I posted a chapter, so I hope it wasn't that long... I am busy with exams now, with the end of the school year, but I still hope to post the next chapter in a weeks time... that is, if I finish it. Please, let me know how this chapter went with a review. Catch you later.


	13. I Disappear

_Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing gained._

**A/N**: I am SO sorry for the wait. I wasn't home for a couple weeks, so I couldn't even get to a computer with camping and family and such. I finally got this weekend to finish chapter 13, I Disappear. I really hope you like it. I still have no idea when the end is coming, so you'll have to be patient and bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Take the House out of Hell House**

**Chapter 13** - I Disappear

Dean sidestepped a few feet before Sam flicked his hand again, throwing him to the soaking wet glade floor. He jumped up quickly, scrambling another few feet toward the forest when Sam threw him to the ground for the fourth time.

Dean was thoroughly drenched with rain, but Sam took no matter in it, so neither did Dean. He ignored the numbing pain that came from being cold. His arm was still killing him; his Achilles tendon was stiff. Dean was glad for the rain for one reason though. Seeing his brother in such a horrible state made Dean want to cry, and the rain effectively hid the salt streaks that left his eyes.

After hitting the ground for the seventh time, Dean stood up and took four more limping steps right and tripped to the ground all on his own. Dean took that chance to look at how far he had come. No more than ten feet away, Dean smiled and turned back to Sam. But Sam didn't make another move. His face was curiously trying to read Dean's mind. "What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean, of course, said nothing.

"Dean... You better not be planning anything. You and your brother will be dead if I find out what's going on."

_Silence_.

Sam swung his right hand out, but this time held it there as Dean flew backward into a tree at the edge of the forest. The impact hurt, yet Dean couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face as he thought about how he wouldn't have to be thrown any more times to reach his destination.

The demon still wondered what Dean was up to. It couldn't be good, he knew that. He wasn't sure what to do next. The demon wasn't about to die yet. Sam lowered his arm, releasing Dean from his hold, so he could fight on his own. "Get up Dean."

Dean obeyed, struggling to hide the pleasure he was feeling.

Sam stepped closer and studied his brother's features. He was a lot happier for reasons unknown, and the demon didn't like it at all. The demon was starting to get scared. He needed to finish this now. No more waiting, taunting, no more having fun. This needed to end, or it would be the death of it. Sam walked, stalked closer to Dean, who in response limped backward, away from his brother. Demon Sam's pace was slow, painful, and completely unsure.

They were out of the rain now. Even at the edge of the woods, the canopy over head created perfect protection against the assaulting elements.

Then, something creaked. Demon Sam looked around. It came from Dean's direction. If the demon had instincts, it would have guessed something was wrong. Fortunately, the demon just took it as a sign of the storm and kept walking. Another few feet, Dean suddenly stopped. Sam, in turn, stopped. He eyed Dean up and down before yelling, "What are you up to, Dean?"

Dean grinned. "Aren't you going to come and get me?" Dean taunted calmly.

Demon Sam sneered. Despite himself, Dean couldn't help but grimace and flinch from the look his own baby brother gave him.

"Enough, Dean. This was fun while it lasted, but now this has got to end!" In saying so, Sam began to walk once more. There was another creak, sounding like wood... plywood.

"You are right about one thing," Dean sneered. "Unfortunately for you, I'm going to be the one to end it." Dean glanced down at the demon's feet.

Demon Sam followed the look, but he just saw leaves. Dean limped painfully toward Sam again, and, with his good foot, he wiped away a small portion of the leaves. There, beneath the old, brown leaves, was the distinct mark of chalk on a piece of plywood... in the shape of a circle.

"You bastard!" Demon Sam wailed in an oddly feminine tone.

"You time's up, bitch. I am going to make sure you pay dearly for hurting my brother." Dean then pulled out John's journal. He flipped to a bookmarked page and was just about to start reading when Bobby followed by the HellHound posse burst through the trees.

"Dean, wait," Bobby demanded, panting.

"Why? Why the hell should I?"

Bobby walked up to Demon Sam who was leering at them all. "Answer this. I think your life depends on it... Why were you after Sam and Dean?" Bobby queried.

"I'm not saying anything!" Sam growled.

"Never mind then. Dean, continue." Bobby backed off, waving his hand as he offered the demon to him.

Dean re-opened the book and began to chant the Latin exorcism:  
_Everto, licentia, vado tergum quo vos venit.  
Vado tergum ut abyssus, licentia orbis terrarum , profugus_...

Latin poured out of Dean; he wasn't going to stop for the pleas of a demon. Demon Sam writhed as the words washed over it. Screams escape, along with incomprehensible blabber. Down the page Dean went, and smoke was soon coming out of some of Sam's various wounds, slowly torturing and expelling the demon. He was getting close to the end now. The last sentence. _Vos vadum exsisto profugus ut abyssus qua poena vos mos sino. Licentia iam._

The demon screamed inside of Sam. Sam felt as if his body was being ripped in two. The demon scratched at his insides as an attempt to hold on. It needed to hold on, or it would be lost forever. It could not hold on. The Latin Chant was sending it away to a place of no return. He was losing the battle. As a last thought, the demon hollered, "Forgive me. I failed you. Please, forgive me!" Black smoke raced out of Sam's mouth, nose, and eyes. As the demon left, it was Sam's own voice screaming more as the demon made one last attempt to hold on. The pain was unbearable for him, but soon the demon was gone. The black mass shot into the ground, making its way to hell.

Sam wavered for a couple seconds, before he was compelled to the ground, no more demon to hold him up. His body was beaten and bruised, and, with this new freedom, he was now losing the fight for his life... and fast. Dean didn't wait as he leapt toward Sam in order to stop him from crashing to the ground.

"Bobby! Call 911!" Dean shook his brother. "Sam. Sammy! Come on, answer me!" He felt for a pulse. It was slowing rapidly. His heart was giving out, as it should have done so long ago.

Dean wasted no time. He picked up his brother, after getting no response from him, and limped as fast as he was able back to the Impala. Sam's breath was slowing, his heartbeat decreasing more. Rain hit them both, but neither made any notice. Dean knew Sam wasn't going to make it if they waited for the ambulance to arrive, so Dean quickly but softly placed his little brother in the back seat before starting up the car and speeding out of there, sending rocks into the air.

Bobby tried to follow the determined young hunter out of the forest, but he couldn't keep up. He did as he was told and called 911, but upon seeing Dean leave with Sam in the car, told them to expect them to arrive soon. Putting the phone back in his pocket, Bobby happened to glance to his left to notice that Mordechai was no longer there. It was no mystery. Very little investigation was needed to tell that the downpour had finally erased the trap; he was free. It was a wonder it hadn't happened sooner.

"You guys get in my truck!" Bobby shouted at Ed, Harry, and Angie through the rain. They got to the truck but noticed that there were only two seats. "If you guys want to be left behind then be my guest. If not, get it."

Ed and Harry had no objections, but Angie was a little more reserved to the idea of being crowded into a truck with three men, but, not wanting to be left behind, she finally got in. As crowded as it was, Bobby still managed to maneuver his way out and onto the highway, eventually.

Dean's mind was not on the road. Because of the rain, the roads were deserted, but that didn't make Dean's speeding any safer. Every turn, it was certain that they would crash. In the end, Dean always managed to get the huge, classic car under control... all because of Sam.

Sam's breathing was coming slower and slower. Dean glanced back every couple seconds, but it got him nothing. Still remembering where the hospital was from last time, Dean wove his way confidently through town, smiling when they saw the big, bright, white building through the torrential downpour. Dean skidded into the parking lot, stopping in front of the doors where two nurses were waiting for him. Jumping out of the car, Dean limped to the back seat and yanked open the door as the nurses came rushing with the gurney.

Upon seeing Sam, Dean's heart dropped. His brother's chest wasn't moving; there was no movement what so ever. Dean pulled Sam hard out of the car, grabbing and lifting him before he could fall to the asphalt.

"Sir, what happened to him?" the nurse in pink scrubs inquired.

"Please, help him. He's stopped breathing! Sam!" Dean screamed as he placed Sam in the gurney before he was whisked away.

The nurses burst through the automatic double doors yelling, "Doctor!"

"Him again? My god, what's happened to him?" It was the same doctor as before. The African-American doctor named Dr. Sidell. "Sam, hold on." He started CPR as he was transfered to a dry gurney. "Get the paddles!" Dr. Sidell tried to dry Sam as much as he could, while his jeans were removed, as the defibrillator was pulled out. "Charge to 200!" The doctor used everything he had to dry Sam's body before he yelled, "Clear," placing the white paddles on Sam's heart and shocking it, praying he was dry enough. There were no sparks. He was safe. Unfortunately, a heart monitor was set up and indicated no response. "Charge again, 250!" A slight buzzing, then "Clear!" Sam's body arched as the volts washed through his injured body, passing through his heart. "Again!"

Dean was being held back by a nurse in yellow. Tears cascaded down his face as he held onto a wall, watching his brother being shocked with electricity. He clutched the wall so damn hard, barely standing on his feet. "Sam! Sammy!" His nails left marks in the too-white wall.

Sam's body jumped as the volts went through his body a third time. The doctor's waited, but there was still no sign on the heart monitor. It was as monotonous as ever. Sam's body looked pale and lifeless. "Still nothing doctor," the nurse in pink reported. "I think that's it."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Crap, eh? Sam is in trouble again! Dean isn't very happy with me. He's screaming at me right now. Please send him, Sammy, and me some love with reviews, so I can ease his pain and get the next chapter up.


	14. Attitude

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW crew._

**A/N**: AGAIN, sorry for the wait, but I just lost my Grandfather. It took time to deal while still keeping in writing. So, I hope this turned out all right with what's going on. Now, we shall find out what will become of poor, little Sammy... Sorry for the wait, Dean. ;D

* * *

**Take the House out the Hell House**

**Chapter 14** - Attitude

Dean saw the nurses backing away, stopping CPR. He sobbed all the harder in a fashion unbecoming of a Winchester. But screw that! His brother was dying... was dead. His grip on the wall slackened as time passed. The nurse in yellow struggled to stop him from tumbling to the ground. Dean looked at Dr. Sidell.

One look from Dean told Dr. Sidell that giving up was not an option. The young man was sagging against the wall, his body was giving in, but his eyes stared at his brother, willing him back to life. There was a deep connection in this family that the doctor could not bring himself to tear apart, even if it meant going against all the odds. "Again! Charge to 350."

"But doctor-"

"Now! We aren't letting him die." Dr. Sidell declared.

The nurse in pink charged the paddles again, completely losing faith in it all. Actually, that nurse seemed to care less for the man in front of her and more about when her shift was over. She handed the defibrillator over to the doctor any and gave him a nod.

Dr. Sidell called clear and sent another shock through Sam's body. Sam arched. With the release of electricity, there was still no response. Dr. Sidell yelled, "Again!"

"Doctor, please... he's g-"

"400, now!" Dr. Sidell replaced the defibrillators on Sam's upper right chest and lower left chest. The nurse in pink sighed, charging and giving the go ahead. "Clear!" The nurses pulled away as Sam was shocked a fifth time.

Dean looked on in complete anguish. His brother was dead. He was gone. No more little brother to follow him around, to admire him. No more little brother to fight with, to get drunk with, to hang with. No more Sammy to protect. Dean's body drooped, the nurse beside him catching him, struggling with all her might to hold him up. "Sam," Dean said at a whisper. Upon another look at his brother, Dean screamed with all his might, "Sammy!"

And as the charge went through Sam's body that fifth time, the heart monitor hooked up to him gave a small beep... followed by another, and another. Soon the beeping slowed to a steady beep, a clear indication that Sam was alive!

Dr. Sidell sighed in complete relief, the nurses all had to take a step back in complete astonishment, and Dean... Dean was crying. His baby brother had pulled through, yet again. Even after all the hell he had been put through, he still wanted to be with the living. Dean was so proud as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"Get him to emergency now! This kid's beat up and we need to fix him up," Dr. Sidell ordered the crew crowded around him. They all enthusiastically ran away, with Sam on the gurney, to the Emergency Room. The doctor quickly strode to Dean and stated, "You're bleeding too Dean." He waved a hand downward, indicating Dean's blood soaked pants, where underneath is a torn Achilles tendon.

"I'm fine." Dean was in a daze. He had tunnel vision. Trying to push past Dr. Sidell, Dean struggled to get to his brother. He needed to see his brother. He couldn't be separated with him now. Not now. But the doctor wouldn't let him pass.

"Dean, I have to get a nurse to check you over... Come on, Dean. You have to be alive for your brother. If you die from some injury, how do you think that will make him feel?"

All of a sudden putting himself in his brother's shoes, Dean imagined himself waking up from being possessed by a demon for days only to find that your brother had died while you were out. Dean couldn't disappoint Sammy like that. He needed his brother just like his brother needed him. Dean gave a weak nod to Dr. Sidell. The African-American doctor smiled, nodded back, and signaled over a nurse before rushing away to the Emergency Room. Dean allowed a nurse in blue to guide him to an exam room, but he really didn't give much notice to her... or to anything around him.

The nurse checked him over and noticed a few bumps, bruises, and cuts, some needing anesthetic or antibiotic, some stitches, and some just a kiss and away you go. After 15 minutes of patching, the nurse finally asked Dean of any other sores or injuries he may be feeling. Dean didn't hear her.

She asked again. "Sir?" She used a small flashlight to check his eyes. His pupils reacted just fine, so she snapped her fingers in his face. He stirred and she asked, "Do you know of any more injuries?"

Dean looked around the room for the first time, and then he carried his gaze to the nurse, attempting to figure out what it was she just asked him. It took him a few moments of serious concentration, but he finally answered, "My Achilles tendon?"

The nurse in blue squinted her eyes and went to check his feet. First she pulled of his right boot and checked his right foot, but finding nothing she moved to the left. There it was! A stitched up Achilles tendon. "Dean? How long ago was this?"

Dean raised his eyes to the roof as he thought back. "A couple of days," was all he could come up with. Being on the trail for Sam, Dean really hadn't paid any attention to the amount of time passing around him.

The blue nurse sighed. "Dean, this may not be repairable. Of course we can try to fix it with surgery, but we may not be able to give you full mobility in your foot because of the length of time."

Dean actually didn't care. He just wanted to see his brother. He nodded in acknowledgement, but found his mind completely far away.

Nodding, the nurse escorted him out of the room and called over another male nurse to bring a wheel chair. When Dean was finally seated, he was pushed down along hallway toward another Operating Room. The nurse could only think, if we are going to save his foot, we need to do this now! He doesn't have any time to waste, and I know the dean of medicine would agree... hopefully. The nurse in blue and the male nurse actually broke a few rules for Dean's sake. They had manipulated their way into a surgical room, while another nurse called a surgeon. Dean was in the OR within a half an hour, cleaned and dressed in a hospital 'dress'.

The surgeon came in after scrubbing in and began a grueling operation, one that would take at least 4 hours to repair all the tendons, nerves, muscle tissues, and the skin. Dean was out like a light, but only because of the drugs. There he lay.

Sam wasn't doing much better. The doctors were having a hard time stopping all the bleeding. There were numerous injuries all over his body, external and internal. They had to repair the immediate danger, which was internal bleeding, a concussion to the head, and the infection running rampage through his body. There were also the cuts and abrasions, massive welts, where mostly likely a whip was applied, a great many broken bones, muscles tearing, among a number of other things. They had no hope of this young man making it off the table alive. He had surpassed the staff's expectations when he regained his heartbeat, but still... how could a body possibly go on in this state? But the hospital staff pursued their goal.

Dean was out in 4.5 hours, finally resting in a bed, leg propped up where he was to wait. The nurses needed to observe his leg to see if the surgery would take. His foot had been badly injured, so with the surgery, it was hoped that enough was done to save the foot, but with the length of time passed, it wasn't likely.

Sam on the other had been on the operating table for well over 10 hours. He had come out alive, relieving the staff. He was now resting in the ICU, but he was still sleeping. With everything happening with Sam's body, he was to be kept asleep for 4 or so day to allow the medicine to take effect, and then be woken up.

Dean demanded to be transferred to his brother's room, but they couldn't allow two people in the ICU. Dean had to steal a wheelchair to reach Sam's room where he could still only peer in through the glass. Dean couldn't believe the shape his brother was in. He was breathing, sure, but he was pale, and completely dead looking. But Dean hoped beyond all hope that his brother would make it through.

4 days passed, and the doctors deemed it a good time to wake up the youngest Winchester. They slowly woken him up, trying not to startle him or cause him any more pain, but after a short while, Sam wasn't waking up. He was completely off any sleeping drugs now, but his body wasn't waking up.

"What wrong with him?" Dean asked, _very _fervently.

Dr. Sidell looked at Dean, and then glanced at Sam. "... He's in a coma."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry... another cliffhanger... and still Sam's life is in Limbo. Dean, forgive me! I hope we, writers, readers, and reviewers, can get Sammy through this. Leave a little note. Thanks for reading, all!


	15. Cure

_Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW crew._

**A/N**: I am updating this week again because I know that last chapter was kind of short and uninformative. So is this one, but it is kind of cute, so just pretend it is stuck on the end of the last one. The next chapter will hopefully be posted next week.

* * *

**Take the House out the Hell House**

**Chapter 15** - Cure

Bobby and the gang arrived shortly after both boys were taken to surgery. They were all forced to sit in the waiting room. Unfortunately everyone had forgotten about them. They had been sitting, actually pacing, in the waiting room for over 10 hours without a scrap of news. Angie and Harry were content to sit and wait, but Bobby, and even Ed, were impatient about the status of the boys. Though everyone they asked didn't know anything.

It was 11 hours later. Bobby could not take it any longer. He went in search of the boys. Of course he had no idea where to start, but damn it, he was going to look in every room, in every bed until he found them. It took him only 35 minutes to located the oldest Winchester, whom was asleep in a bed, leg propped up on a pillow. He looked tired and Bobby could help but sympathize. But where was Sam?

Bobby waited in the room for a while, hoping Dean would wake up and give him some answers. Though a nurse came in first, so she was interrogated as to the condition of Dean and the location of Sam.

"Dean is fine, as in he is going to live. Unfortunately, his heel was injured for quite a while. He has gone through surgery to repair the muscle and nerve damage, but this is one of those cases where we will just have to wait and see... As for his brother... he is being held in ICU. No one is allowed in there except the doctors and nurses for now... I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you."

Bobby, being who he was, was going to bombard her with another million-and-a-half questions, but she left the room quite quickly after checking Dean over, so he never had the chance. He then went back to the waiting room where Ed, Harry, and Angie were _still_ waiting. Informing them of the information he had just learned, he led them all to Dean's room to visit before they would go back to the hotel.

When they walked in, they were pleased to see that Dean was now awake. Bobby approached the bed, expecting to be greeting with a customary Winchester smirk, but Dean's eyes were hollow. "Dean, son, are you all right?"

Dean said absolutely nothing. He was a shell. Bobby waited and waited, being completely patient with Dean, hoping he would finally say something to ease his throbbing nerves. Soon, though, visiting hours were over except for immediate family, Bobby being their 'father' counted, and Ed, Harry, and Angie were forced to leave. It was after a few hours of watching Dean sleep that Bobby finally devised a plan to get past security to the ICU, where he would find Sam. He created a mini diversion, nothing that would wake the_ whole_ hospital, but just enough to gain him to access the room.

Of course, though, what Bobby saw in the ICU wasn't what he had expected. Behind a glass wall, Sam was strapped to the bed, IV drips and other tubes came out of his arms, and his body in general looked more battered than it had when he entered, if that was possible... or maybe it was just the lighting? Bobby knew he couldn't be here long, so after another long look at the littlest Winchester, Bobby slipped through the doors, _just_ as security were walking back to their posts.

--

Four days later, Bobby actually escorted Dean to the ICU where they were going to wake him up... not that Dean noticed. Dean hadn't said a word to anybody, except his doctor, whom he questioned endlessly. In the end, it brought them to the ICU with few answers.

_"He's in a coma."_

The doctor's words echoed in Dean's head like he was in a cave, every few minutes the words would renew themselves. After a little debate, Dr. Sidell finally allowed _one_ family member to stay with Sam. Dean didn't even ask as he wheeled himself to Sam's side, where he grabbed his hand and sat.

Bobby was taken out of the room to go back to the motel.

It didn't take long before Dean started whispering. "Sammy, come on, kiddo. This isn't the way you were meant to go. I know you can wake up... Please, Sammy." Those pleas turned in a new direction as time went on. "You know when we were younger, I first told you about the supernatural, I could hear you crying yourself to sleep. I knew Dad wasn't going to come home that night for Christmas, but I had to make sure you were taken care of. Sorry that those were chick presents dude. I totally wouldn't have gotten them." His ranting changed to more light conversation, too. "You were such a girl. I remember one day, you were like 6, and we saw this young girl fall on the sidewalk on our way back home from the park. I tried to get you to go around, but you walked right up to her and gave her a hug. She was so surprised, she stopped crying immediately... ... I think that was the cutest thing I had ever seen," Dean ended with a whisper.

It was a whole day. Dean refused to eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom. He stayed right by his brother's side. Not once did he ever stop speaking either. He was technically not getting answered, but he was talking as if Sam was answering everything he had to say. Dean continued speaking into the night when his watched all of a sudden beeped... midnight. "Sammy, I know you don't remember, but you know what Mom once did? Just after you were born, she took us and Dad outside one night and we looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful that night..." Sam began to open his eyes. Dean took absolutely no notice. He continued, "A shooting star went over head... Mom closed her eyes... I crawled onto her stomach and she told me she was making a wish. I asked her what she wished... but she wouldn't tell me. I also asked her why she wished on a shooting star... and she looked over at you. You opened your eyes so wide, almost like you knew what she was thinking. She then said to Dad and I, "This is Sammy's first full moon, you know." To us, it was the most random thing. But it made her so happy... when she got to... It was midnight by the time we all got back into the house. I, amazingly, was still awake you help put you to bed. You were down for the count. Oh Sammy, I wish you... you could have known her."

Sam's hand then moved inside Dean's, making Dean jump and look at his sleepy-eyed brother. But before Dean had a chance to say anything to him, Sam whispered, "I know her through you Dean." Sam was asleep again in seconds.

Not wasting another minute, Dean pressed an emergency button, designed to call Dr. Sidell's pager directly. Apparently the doctor had been in his office the _entire_ time for he was there within minutes.

"De-"

"He woke up," he answered before the young doctor had even formed his question.

"He did?" Dr. Sidell asked unnecessarily as he called for a nurse. Together, him and a nurse in yellow took vital stats, and Dean was right. Sam's body had regained more normal stats along with a more rigid composure, that of a person who had woken up in pain.

The doctor faced Dean 15 minutes later on his way out and said happily to him, "This is great Dean. This was the kind of sign we needed to determine the outcome. I think Sam will pull through just fine." As an after note, the doctor then added, "You helped him Dean. You were his cure."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Short, sweet and kind of mushy, but was it good? Please don't leave _me_ in suspense. Leave me a review!


	16. Kenny Goes to Hell

_Disclaimer: Eric Kripke and the CW crew own all._

**A/N**: I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter. Was there something wrong with it? Thanks to those who did review. Means a lot. Now, presenting chapter 16.

* * *

**Take the House out the Hell House**

**Chapter 16** - Kenny Goes to Hell

Six weeks later, Sam was up and moving with crutches, while Dean had been informed that his surgery had been a complete success and that he would regain full use of his foot, coming as a total surprise to all staff.

With various forms of painkillers, Sam was allowed to leave the hospital after eight weeks, with no lasting damage in his head at all, only a few scars would remain... but what were a few more scars to a Winchester. Dean had been given a cast for his foot, along with Sam's pair of 'adjusted' crutches, and was told to keep off his feet... _Cha, like that was_ ever _going to happen._

As Sam had pointed out numerous times over the course of their hospital stay, they still had a spirit to take care of. It took a lot of persuading on Sam's part to finally get Dean and Bobby to allow him to go... plus the promise that he was paying for the next ten dinners. Ed and Harry were also to come along... and not because Sam, Dean, or Bobby liked it, but because Harry had given such a convincing argument on why they _should_ be there, that Dean was _so_ _suspicious_ he let them come. Angie on the other hand had stayed until the boy's recovery, but was eager to get back to normal life away from here.

So, it wasn't long before Sam and Dean took the Impala with Ed and Harry, while Bobby drove his truck, soon ending up at the edge of the forest once more, this time with less rain and more sunshine.

During the hospital stay, Dean had had a radical thought on how to take care of Mordechai. He remembered, quite vaguely, that in the cave where Sam was held, there were various objects on shelves. Dean didn't take much notice of them then, but thinking back to it, Dean certainly remembered seeing at least a book there, along with things like spoons and rags, etc.

They started there. Ed and Harry remained outside the cave, though.

Upon finding the book, the hunter's also made another discovery. Having immediately ditched his crutches at their motel, Dean limped with his white cast over to the shelves where he proceeded to pick something up. "Hey, look at this." It was, in fact, a photograph. Dean wiped away the solid layer of dust. "It's... I think it's Mordechai... and... his wife."

Over his brother's shoulder, Sam said, "With six... dogs? I thought he had children?"

Bobby replied, "That's what records say, but listen to this:

_'We are praying for the best, my family and me. My wife is dead and now all I have left is my children... Gizmo, Pluto, Bosco, Doug, Digger, and Bentley. The law is out to get us, even though we are innocent. We have lived in this cave alone for quite a while, but, with winter here, there is not enough food for everyone. We are going to try and get back to the house. I wish to die there... and I'm sure my babies wish the same. Death will come for my children and me, but... there is no place like home.'_"

Dean looked around the cave, still covered in Sam's blood, and said, awed, "So this is where he lived with his family, his dogs."

"But he wanted to go home, hence the reason his spirit was in the house," continued Sam. "You know, I bet his spirit is attached to these. If we burn them..." There was no need to Sam to finish to sentence. Everyone knew what needed to be done. But everyone, even Dean, felt sorry for Mordechai, finally having learned the truth about his life.

Grabbing necessary items from Dean's duffel bag in order to dispel the spirit, Sam and Bobby built a small fire, the small light danced deep in that cave. Ed and Harry were invited into the cave, and they came rather slowly. Dean stood in a far corner staring into the fire but using his peripheral vision to keep watch on everyone. Sam and Bobby placed the book, the picture, and the various other possessions into the flames. Blue smoke writhed on them. Finally Sam threw in Mordechai's precious journal. At that moment Mordechai appeared right beside Dean!

Dean jumped, but Mordechai looked into the fire, and Dean saw what could have been a smile before he disappeared. The items continued to burn when finally they were just piles of ash and the fire had died down.

Harry then stepped forward from his back wall and broke the sad silence. "Well, that was fun."

Everyone turned in their spot to look at Harry who had his head held high in an odd fashion for a HellHound.

Ed tilted his head and asked, "Harry?"

Harry turned his big head toward his friend and replied, "Edward..."

Ed's eyes go wide as he thinks, _'Harry hasn't called me that since the day he first met me._' "You're not..."

"No," Harry answered before his eyes go pitch black. Bobby and Sam both take freeze, taken aback by this turn of horrible events.

Dean folds his arms over his chest, takes the few steps forwards to place himself between the new demon and his brother, and he chuckles. "I knew it." Harry turns to face Dean. "I had a bad feeling about you right from the get-go."

"Yet, you never acted on that feeling. Tell me, have you begun to doubt your abilities?" Dean glowered at the demon, breaking his composure. "I mean, come on. You can't even protect your own family," the demon taunted, nodding its head to Sam.

Sam also glared at the demon. Placing a hand on his big brother's shoulder, Sam attempted to assure Dean.

"You're the master?" Dean inquired.

"Yup. Though I must say, it is getting harder and harder to find good help these days." Demon Harry smirked. "So what now, Dean?"

Dean calmed his emotions, trying to keep his game face on. "You're the one who gave the order to hurt my brother." Harry's meat-suit nodded. "I say we take this outside... so I have more room to kill you."

"Sounds good." Demon Harry waved his hand toward the entrance of the cave, allowing Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Ed to go first.

Dean shook his head. He wasn't about to let himself or his brother to have their backs to a black-eyed bastard. Demon Harry nodded his consent and allowed himself to be followed out of cave. It didn't matter to it anyway. Its goal in life had been to kill the Winchesters. In a couple seconds he would get that very chance. It was quite pleased at its own brilliance. It would become famous, known as the demon that killed the infamous Winchesters... Of course only infamous to the world of demons. To the rest of the world the brothers were hidden heroes. This demon, though, intended to take care of the only threat to demon kind... very soon. They were _not_ getting away from him this time.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: So, this is the second to last chapter. What did you think? I really hope I get more reviews on this one. Thanks to all who've been reading so far. Last chapter is being adjusted as you read and shall be posted next week, hopefully. Until then...


	17. The Memory Remains

_Disclaimer: Eric Kripke and the CW crew owns everything associated with Supernatural._

**A/N**: Last chapter people. I really hope it is satisfactory. Sorry for the wait, also. I literally forgot about this story all of a sudden. Anyhow, please read on.

* * *

**Take the House out the Hell House**

**Chapter 17** - The Memory Remains

They had walked for only 10 seconds in the cave. The demon had its thoughts on how many ways it wanted to kill Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean had other things in mind though.

As they walked, Dean suddenly beamed in triumph. The demon could sense the change in his enemy, but before he could even turn around, demon Harry hit a wall... an invisible one. Harry's eyes flared in anger as he whirled around in rage. "What have you done?"

"Just a little devil's trap," Dean replied, quickly glancing at the cave ceiling, where, low and behold, there were distinct chalk marks showing a trap.

Sam released his breath. "Have I ever said, 'you're a genius'."

Dean responded, "No, actually." Dean then smirked at his brother.

Nodding in approval, Sam went back into the cave to fetch their dad's journal they had been forced to leave behind.

The demon then leered at Dean. "I have more power than you think! This measly trap can't hold me." It then attempted to take a step forward while saying a small chant, but after only a few words, the demon looked worried.

"I took that into account. If you ruled over another demon, I figured you would have to have more power. This is like a super-charged devil's trap."

Bobby clapped Dean on the back and complimented, "Well done boy."

Returning with the journal, Sam had already flipped to the needed page and began the Latin exorcism.

Demon Harry had no choice but to take it. It watched as his archenemies gathered around him, sending _him_ to hell! "You can't do this!"

"Isn't this what you were going to do to us? Without all the theatrics?" Dean retorted.

The demon had no energy to respond. The chant was taking its toll on it. Smoke started seething out of the eyes, nose, and mouth. The evil was ready to burst from Harry's body. But the demon had to take one more stand. "Please. Stop! Let me go! Stop! I'll give you anything!"

"There is only one thing I want from you," Dean replied. "That's for you to go down and stay down."

As soon as those words left Dean's mouth, the demon exploded from Harry's body. Harry screamed from the sheer agony. Ed was forced to cover his mouth to stop himself was puking. Dean smiled as the demon went through the floor on its way to hell. As an after thought, Dean said, "And stay away from my brother," as a more demanding response to the demon.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean smiled. Ed ran forth to check on his friend who was now demon-free. Harry became conscious immediately. "What- Where am I? What happened? Who- Uh-."

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Ed? What happened?" Harry nervously asked, looking around the cave.

Ed smiled. "Dude, you were possessed! I mean full-on, demon and everything!" Ed was way more excited about this predicament than he should have been, giving him a childish air.

Dean lightly hit Ed over the head for he still had a fondness for the screw-up HellHound. But he couldn't help saying, "Yea, and your friend almost got my brother killed!"

Sam reassured, "Dean. It's all right. It was the demon, not him."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him!" Dean shouted, indicating Harry, before storming out of the cave with Bobby close in tow.

Sam shrugged and helped Ed get Harry up. The group then headed out of the forest, hopefully for the last time.

They all went back to their motel rooms. Soon, everyone was packed, and it was time to say good-bye.

"Hey, maybe we can do this again?" Ed asked rather enthusiastically, exciting about seeing two demons and a spirit in the same hunt.

Dean and Sam both shook their heads. "We want you two to stay _out_ of trouble. Next time, we won't be there to save your asses," Dean told seriously, hiding a slight smirk.

Harry agreed completely. Ed followed along, rather grudgingly, before stopping, opening his duffel, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbling a small not. Ed handed the torn piece of paper over to Dean, saying, "If you even need help on a hunt." They then climbed into there own mode of transportation, the crappy car Dean had happily place a dead fish in. Leaving a trail of dust behind, soon Harry and Ed were out of sight. Bobby, too, bade the boys farewell after huge shows of gratitude, heading out to Oklahoma where a friend had requested his help. It was then only Dean, Sam, and the Impala.

Dean allowed a small laugh, realizing it was the boy's phone number, and folded the paper in half, placing it in his pocket, probably to be forgotten by tomorrow and sent through a wash cycle. The brother's needed a good cleaning.

With the car packed, the boys head out of the open road, music blasting. Eventually Sam turned the music down to hopefully lighten the air. "Good hunt, eh? Got rid of two demons and a spirit in one fell swoop." Sam smirked but noticed his brother's distant look. "Dean?"

"Huh?"

"You all right?"

"Just thinking," Dean sighed.

Shaking his head, Sam replied, "A rare occurrence."

Dean looked pained as he said, "It's just... I let that demon get to you. You got hurt-"

"But you got me out, too. Dean, you saved my life."

Dean growled, "And then you almost died in the hospital!"

"And you saved me then too. I heard _you_ talking. _You_ got me out," Sam assures.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Means something to me."

"Sam... Ugh, you almost died. How am I supposed to live with that?" Dean swerved lightly before turning onto the shoulder of that deserted road. "Tell me, how can I live with that," he asked at a whisper.

"Dean, I don't blame you. You could almost say it was my f-"

Dean interrupted, "It was _not_ your fault."

"And it wasn't yours either."

Dean was silent for a moment. He could not stop thinking about 'what if'. What if he had stopped the demon sooner? What if he could have known sooner? What if he could have done _anything_ sooner? His brother had almost died because of him. How could Sam _not_ blame him?

Sam patiently waited for Dean to speak first. His big brother was eating himself up inside; he knew it. Sam knew how Dean always blamed himself when it came to Sam's well being. There was nothing Sam could say to get rid of that. It didn't matter, though. Sam wouldn't blame Dean. He would stay by his brother's side.

"Sam..." Dean sighed. "You know what I was thinking when I saw... you in that hospital bed?" Dean didn't wait for an answer. "I thought, _'Holy shit, I kill him_.' You looked... you were... so... I'll never forget."

"Dean, I don't expect you to forget. I wouldn't be able to either. I just want you to forgive yourself."

"Could you? Could you forgive yourself?" Sam didn't, nor could he, respond. "Sam... I'm-"

"Dean-"

"Let me say it, Sam." Dean took a small breath before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded his head, accepting the apology, only to appease Dean's grief.

But Dean couldn't let this chick-flick moment go on anything longer. "And Sam? You're paying to fix the scratch on my baby." Sam smiled, agreeing with Dean for the moment, while plotting a way to get around that deal. So, with that, Dean restarted the engine, revved, and they were off. The brothers are far from okay, but for now...

_...The End_

* * *

**A/N**: Well, let's see how many figured it out along the way. Notice anything interesting about the chapter titles? Well, I'll tell you. They are all Metallica songs! Metallica is awesome, so I decided to base all of the chapters off of one of their songs, which is not as hard as it sounds. That was the finale all. I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I would like to send a huge thanks to all who reviewed, especially **darksupernatural** who gave me ideas for the rest of my story. Thanks all so much!


End file.
